Middleton Haunting
by Neeko96
Summary: The summer before senior year is by far the most important in a highschool career whether you're trying to enjoy it or pad your college resume. For one Danny Fenton its the later and he just got the gig of a lifetime working at the Middleton Space Center. When spooky events occur, however, he'll have to work with another teen hero, Kim Possible, to fix them or else.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second crack at a DPxKP story. I though of maybe doing a sequel to my first one, but I just didn't like it after awhile. Anyway I took a few ideas from my first one and built on them. I honestly think this one turned out much better. For KP this occurs just before senior year after StD movie. For DP no PP. Please enjoy.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 1 - Middleton Haunting**

* * *

"So who's going to be staying here for two weeks? Some intern?" Kim asked as she sat back in the couch while her brothers worked on some weird new machine.

"No, but he will be helping at the Space Center while we do our Junior Space Cadet program. Actually he's going to be a senior this year just like you Kimi-cub." Dr. Possible explained as he looked at his watch. "He'll be here any time now, so I want you all to make sure you treat him like a member of the family while he's here."

"Only if he tells good ghost stories." Tim countered with a grin. "Yeah, what's the point of living in Amity Park if he can't tell a good ghost story?" His brother agreed.

"Your point tweebs? He's probably a science geek so why would he care about ghosts?" She then paused to look at her frowning father. "Uh, no offense dad."

"Amity Park's the most haunted town in America." "Duh." They pointed out as if she were clueless. "Besides, he's a C student." "He probably just needs padding for his college application." They finished as Tim turned the machine over to plug it in.

"And how exactly would you know that boys? Maybe some unauthorized looks at my files?"

Both boys wore sheepish expressions in response though before anything more could be said the doorbell rang. This was instantly followed by a loud snap and the lights around the house flickering. "Whoa!" Both boys exclaimed at once as their machine smoked up after the lights stopped.

"Seriously Tweebs?" Kim scolded as she stood up from the couch to get away from the smoke.

"But we checked the wiring." "We double checked the wiring." Tim corrected as he held up the fried plug.

"Dear, Daniel is here!" Dr. Possible heard his wife call as she lead their guest down the hall. She and the teen entered the living room just as the boys were hauling out what was left of their project, and Dr. Possible had a fire extinguisher in hand.

"Don't worry honey, it was only smoke this time." James assured as he turned to his guest. "And Daniel, it's great to see you again."

"Hey Dr. Possible... uh, what happened?" Danny asked as he looked at the charred carpet and the boys leaving.

"Just the boys working on their latest invention. Anyway," He began as he set the extinguisher down. "How's my favorite Junior Space Cadet?" He asked playfully as he took the tall teen into a headlock. It looked slightly awkward since Danny was a little taller.

"Quit it Dr. Possible." Danny protested playfully. Kim raised a curious brow at her dad's suddenly childish demeanor, and the strange boy who seemed to cause it.

James released him and pat him on the shoulder. "I suppose I have too since you've apparently doubled in height since your days as a Junior Space Cadet huh? You're huge."

Danny raised a hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah well I'd hope I wasn't still as short as I was when I was 10." He was now a tall if not lanky 17 year old fresh out of Junior year in high school.

"Speaking of which, I found all the old Cadet photos. I even found that one from the first Rocket Boosters open house when you got stuck in the antigravity room."

Kim rubbed her chin at the familiar incident. "Wait a minute... I think I remember that."

"It's kind of hard to forget since that first open house was almost the last because of it." James explained with a jovial tone. "I still don't know how you got in there."

Danny simply shrugged. "Can't help you there. I don't remember."

"Ah, well regardless things worked out in the end. Hopefully we won't have that problem again?" He teased with a jab at the teen. "Got enough of those as it is." He muttered at the end as he left the room.

"And here I thought you were a complete stranger." Kim began as she let out a hand.

"You're not too far off." Danny countered as he accepted the gesture.

"Kim Possible, and the two boys were my brothers Jim and Tim." She explained with a slightly annoyed tone. "Feel free to ignore them Daniel."

"Thanks, but I prefer Danny."

"So what made you want to mentor at the station?" She asked though it was a pretty interesting place to be let alone work.

Danny raised a hand to the back of his neck. "Uh well actually, I really needed help with improving my college application and my sister told me mentorships were a great way to get noticed."

"I suppose it's not the worst reason-"

"Now don't get me wrong." Danny suddenly interrupted. "That's not the only reason. I never expected to be able to work with Dr. Possible at the space center of all places. I really couldn't think of a better way to spend the summer when I was a kid." When he started going on about rockets and space she couldn't help sighing at the irony that both she and her brothers were right.

"Alright everyone, dinner's ready!"

* * *

Kim sat on her bed with her phone in hand. "So you up for helping me show him around tomorrow? He doesn't need to be at the Space Center until 3."

 _"No problem KP. I'm thinking some snackage at Bueno Nacho would be the perfect introduction to Middleton."_

Kim raised a brow. "Uh Ron Bueno Nacho has locations all over the country not just Middleton."

 _"Yes but ours is uniquely Middleton Kim. He needs to experience the special bond between restaurant and the customers who dine there. There is no bond like it on earth!"_ He announced with an almost disturbing passion.

She rolled her eyes and sighed knowing he wouldn't change his mind. "Fine lunch at Bueno Nacho, but I don't foresee any stunning spiritual awakenings when he sees how you and Rufus eat."

* * *

"I suppose I wasn't exactly wrong.." Kim muttered as she watched Danny eat his third naco with only slightly more self restraint than Ron usually did.

"I told you man it is the best."

Danny nodded as he took the time to swallow. "This great! I wish we had one of these in Amity Park. I've never even heard of a Naco before." He explained before eating more.

"That's cause I invented it. There was mad love for the naco." (Oh yeah) Rufus agreed as he burped in satisfaction.

"One question though," He began as he watched the rodent unwrap another burrito. "I've never heard of a place that let a rodent eat in it."

Ron traded a glance with Rufus but they both shrugged. "Rufus is not your average naked mole rat my friend."

Rufus ate the burrito in 3 bites and Danny had to agree. "Yeah, you're probably right there."

"It is kind of surprising to find out you really haven't had Bueno Nacho before. I suppose I take it for granted since there's been one in almost every city I've been to." Kim pointed out as she picked up her drink.

"Yeah, but all things considered, it's not like companies are scrambling to move to Amity Park." Danny explained as he took the last bite of his naco.

"Oh right, it's the most haunted town in the country." Kim recalled with obvious disbelief.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Haunted? As in ghosts?" Ron asked for clarification.

Danny simply nodded as he swallowed. "Right, a real ghost town." Kim rolled her eyes. "Come on Ron."

Ron looked at her and then to Danny. "But he is from Amity Park Kim, and as much as I hate to believe anything my cousin tells me, she says its haunted too!"

Kim furrowed her brow before realizing something. "You're talking about the cousin that you swear would kill you if left alone same room in the right? The one who is always trying to scare you?"

Ron nodded with a fearful expression. "And what's worse she may be coming to visit this summer... Maybe even next week..." He shuttered and Rufus mimicked the motion.

"But you haven't seen her in how long?"

"Not since sophomore year, but that doesn't matter Kim. She is still evil." He insisted as he took a nacho and dunked it in cheese.

"Then how would you know?"

Ron gave her a deadpan expression. "Oh I know. For my last birthday she sent me a book of evil curses."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I told you Ron that book was in Latin. How could you not know that after forcing me to take Latin with you?" Kim countered in slight exasperation. "She probably knew you were going to take it."

Ron raised a brow. "Or did she? It was right after that I lost my voice for a week."

"That was because you decided to stay up all night practicing your mad dog growl for the first game of the season." She countered again. Ron didn't look like he was about to change his mind so she just gave up and let him be. "Fine whatever." Just before Ron could go over more of why he was right a familiar tone rang out. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch Wade?"

He could see she was exasperated and quickly went into why he called. "There was another incident at the Space Center, but I doubt the authorities will be able to do much about this one."

Kim raised a brow. "What happened?"

Wade looked at his computer. "Well according to this report two scientists are stuck inside one of the wind tunnels. The crazy part? The controls are frozen, literally. There was no sign of forced entry or of anything being stolen either just like before."

Kim got up. "Alright this time I'm definitely going. Come on Ron." She then paused and turned back to the confused Danny. "Oh right... We're going to the Space Center anyway."

* * *

Upon arriving at the Space Center Kim and Ron quickly made their way to the scene while Danny was asked to stay in the lobby. That of course didn't happen since he slipped away as soon as they were gone. He easily found a place to transform before flying through the halls invisibly. "Alright now if I remember right the wind tunnels should be-" He turned a corner and was right where he needed to be. Several scientists were working at getting the controls to thaw which was surprisingly difficult.

Kim and Ron were at the door preparing to go in with a tether line to pull the scientists pinned to wall by the wind. "Hmmm..." He thought about what had caused it as he flew closer until a familiar bout of cold air cut him off. "Figures." He muttered though someone nearby turned to him, and was baffled to see no one. Danny flew up to the control panel and lightly grazed the frozen keys with his fingers. He thought over the familiar feel that could only be ghost generated ice. "I need a way to get those guys out without getting noticed." He whispered ever so quietly. The last thing he needed was to be behind mysterious happenings in this town too. He looked over the ice again and it hit him. He flew into the tunnel, but was blown instantly back by the force. He flew with all he could to get to the fan before realizing he could just go intangible. "Of course I forget. It's not like I've had these powers for years or anything." He muttered to himself though it was drowned out by the sound. He was over the fan in seconds and began to slowly freeze it over with his ice powers.

Ron and Kim finally broke into the tunnel just in time to catch the falling scientists who were no longer pinned under enough wind power to keep them up. A minute later and the fan was stalled under an icy sheet, and teens were helping the men out. "Whoa, good thing that fan stopped." Ron stated as he held up one of the men. "I guess whatever froze the control panel got the fan too."

"Yeah..." Kim agreed warily as she looked to the fan. When she first saw it, the fan showed no signs of slowing.

"Thanks for the help Kimi, but where did you leave Danny?" Her father asked as his two colleges were taken by the medical team.

"Oh he's waiting in the lobby. We didn't think there would be much point in bringing him here."

Meanwhile Danny had arrived back in the lobby, and was on the phone with a certain goth. "Yeah I know and was really hoping this wouldn't involve ghosts." He groaned to his girlfriend.

" _I told you not to get your hopes up Danny. Ghosts follow you around like lost puppies."_

Danny chuckled. "More like angry demented puppies in most cases."

Sam chuckled back. " _True, but those are easier to find right. Just let me know if you need help. I'll grab Tucker and we can be in Middleton before you know it."_

Danny nodded as he noticed Dr. Possible, Ron, and Kim coming into the lobby. "Yeah once I know more I'll keep you posted. Love you."

" _Likewise ghost boy."_ She responded before she hung up and he stood up.

"Sorry about the wait Danny, but everything's fine now. I'd like to show you around some of the labs we'll be visiting with the Cadets if you're ready."

"Are you kidding? Of course I am." He responded enthusiastically.

"Hey dad please let us know if something else weird happens."

"Will do Kimi-cub." He pulled his coat up while his daughter blushed at the nickname. "Alright Danny let's go." They started down the hall and Dr. Possible handed him an ID card. "This is your ticket into the building in case I'm not with you. You'll have access to only certain areas, so don't go exploring too much. Most of the time you'll be with me anyway."

Danny nodded. "Sure, but uh... What was that all about anyway? Something been happening here?"

Dr. Possible nodded. "Uh I suppose it would be better to tell you just in case. There have been a few 'incidents' lately involving certain parts of the lab. They've put serious time constrains on one of our recent projects, but you shouldn't worry too much. No one has gotten hurt... uh well not seriously, and today was the first injury though I've been told Dr. Lyle and Gunderson will be fine after some rest."

"So even with these 'incidents' the camp is still going on?" The halfa asked rather curiously. Most places shut down at the first hint of danger.

"Yes, but like I said before, this is the first injury, and we won't be taking the kids into very many parts of the lab. This is a day camp so they'll only be here 7 hours at most." He explained with a calm expression. "We're quite capable of dealing with crisis here. We once had the place attacked by ninja monkeys you know."

Danny stopped at that and couldn't decided whether to laugh, be freaked out, or to even believe it. "Wow... I suppose a frozen Wind Tunnel isn't really much to worry about in comparison..."

"Nope. Now why don't I show you our testing lab? We've got a few prototype rockets you might want to see."

Danny's eyes widened. "Really? Awesome!"

"I thought you'd like that."

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter. I hope ya'll liked it, and there will be more. I can't give any solid date of when I update this, but it shouldn't take long. It'll probably be faster with some encouragement 'hint hint'. As always reviews, comments and questions are welcome!=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mysterious Intern

**I'm happy for all those who bothered to comment and review thank you so much! It really makes posting worth while to have you take the time and let me know how you feel about the story. This next chapter should be plenty of action for those who have been waiting.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 2 - Mysterious Intern**

* * *

It was late at the Possible residence when one of the twins woke up for a glass of water. Tim walked sleepily to the bathroom passing the guest room on the way. He thought he'd heard something strange as he passed but shrugged it off and continued. As he turned into the bathroom, however, he saw a strange flash out of the corner of his eye. He quickly stuck his head back out in the hall but nothing seemed amiss.

He yawned before going back to his water, and returning to his room. He could already feel the tug of his pillow as he closed his bedroom door, but a strange red flicker caught his attention. He rubbed his eyes before meandering over to it, and for a moment he stared at it sleepily. After it passed, however, his eyes widened at the implications the device displayed. He quickly dashed over to his sleeping brother. "Jim!" He called urgently but in a whisper. "Jim wake up!"

The other twin groaned as he rolled over. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:50 but you gotta get up! The scanner picked something up!"

"What... scanner...?" Jim asked with a yawn.

"The energy scanner we made to track aircrafts." Tim responded as he began pulling on the sheets.

"Uhg... it's a plane or something then." Jim groaned.

"No it's not. It's got way too much power to be a plane, and there aren't any scheduled launches remember?" Tim countered and his brother finally sat up.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he rubbed an eye.

"Whatever this thing is, it has enough energy to power a rocket, but there's no way it's a rocket."

Jim raised a tired brow before climbing off the bed to see what had his brother so worked up. He sat in front of the scanner a moment before his eyes too widened. "Hicka bicka boo?"

Tim sat down next to him. "Hoo-sha." Both boys grinned at each other.

The boys spent the next hour hunting around the yard trying to detect the energy again. It was too bad their scanner had too short of a range, but that also begged the question of what could have been close enough, and why they couldn't find it anymore. "If we can detect high altitude planes," "Why not whatever this is?" They stated in their twin fashion.

Jim held up the scanner while his brother watched the monitor. "Maybe it has shielding?"

"Then how did we detect it at all? Perhaps it's deactivated?"

"But then where would something with that kind of energy land?" The Space Center was obviously out since their dad would have mentioned anything even if it was top secret. They had their ways of finding out.

Tim watched the recorded signature curiously. "You know... I don't think we've recorded anything quite like this one."

Jim looked over his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, but I thought that's why we were out here?"

Tim nodded. "Well yeah, but doesn't it seem too weird?"

Jim looked at screen and furrowed his brow. "It is kind of... off..." Both boys thought over the strange signature until they suddenly heard the sensor go off again. "Whatever it is came back!" "Track it!" Jim commanded though Tim couldn't see anything to track. "Uh... track what?" The signal was gone from the scanner as quickly as it came, and both boys were baffled.

* * *

Both boys were yawning at the breakfast table the next morning. Anne put the milk down on the table and raised her brow at them. "Late night boys?" You could tell she was mad, but it was summer after all.

"Kinda..." Tim yawned again. "Tim saw our energy scanner had detected something" "So we had to find out what it was." Tim finished for his brother.

"You sure it wasn't another plane boys?" James asked from behind his morning paper.

Both boys shook their heads. "No way." "The energy reading was too high." "Like a rocket." They explained thinking back on it. "We never even saw what it was," "And it disappeared after only a few seconds."

Dr. Possible looked over his paper at the boys disappointed expressions. "I find it hard to believe anything with that kind of energy output could just disappear."

"What disappeared?" Danny suddenly asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Danny. Would you like some cereal?" Anne Possible offered as she handed him a bowl.

"Sure thanks." He took his seat as James put down his paper.

"The boys detected some strange energy signal last night." He explained though he didn't really believe it.

"Weird energy?" Danny inquired as he poured some milk.

"Yeah it was like one of the rockets from the space center, but there weren't any launches." "Plus we couldn't see what it was."

"You think whatever it was may have been too high to see?" Danny asked the boys not really thinking into it.

"Maybe, but the range of our scanner can reach the Stratosphere, and we still couldn't pinpoint the source." "And it would have read on our scanner for more than a minute." The twins insisted.

"Not if it was too small too." Danny countered as he took a bite of his cereal.

Both boys looked at him with raised brows. "And what is that supposed to mean?" "Yeah we've tracked all kinds of aircraft before."

Danny nodded, "Sure but if you have a high flying, high frequency energy that is also much smaller than normal then the waves would be more degraded by the time they reach your scanner." The halfa explained.

"Yeah, but they were clearly high energy if we were reading them from so high up." "So they couldn't have degraded that much." The twins countered with slight annoyance. They thought it was weird for the supposed C student to be explaining anything to them.

"Maybe, but in a free environment low energy waves travel further than high ones." The halfa countered again.

"He does have a point boys." Their father interjected. "I can imagine a small high energy craft may have flown high over the city last night, and moved too fast for the scanner to get enough information on it."

"But what could it have been?" Both boys asked in unison.

James scratched his head before shrugging. "I have no idea."

The twins sighed. "Aww..."

"Hey Kim. Where are you off to so early?" Anne Possible asked as she saw her daughter walk in with mission gear. "Oh some art collector in Rome had one of his prized sculptures stolen last night. No big."

"What is this world coming to when misshapen rocks are worth stealing." James muttered as he shook his head.

"It's art dad, and Greco-Roman sculptures are some of the best preserved." She explained as her mother handed her a bowl.

"Well art can wait until you've had breakfast."

Kim rolled her eyes playfully as she accepted it. "Alright."

"Anyway Danny, we'll be going over some of the history of space research, and technology. I even got a hold of the old Lander we keep in storage." Dr. Possible began as he saw Danny finishing up his breakfast.

"That sounds cool. I didn't know you had one at the Space Center."

"Yeah one of our robotics engineers found the parts in storage, and a few of us made a weekend of putting it together." He explained with enthusiasm.

* * *

When they arrived at the Space Center several of the kids had already arrived and were wearing t-shirts with the Middleton Space Center logo on them along with JSC or "Junior Space Cadet" printed on them. "Looks like we have some promising cadets this year." Dr. Possible announced in an enthusiastic voice.

Everyone of the kids ran up to him with a salute. "Yes sir!" You could tell several of them had been here before. The new ones were the ones who copied them and were more delayed in their salute.

By 9 all of the kids had arrived for the first day of camp, and Danny was relieved there were only 8. It shouldn't have been so surprising though considering you had to know someone to get your kid in. This was a high security space lab after all. "Alright cadets, if you don't already know I am Dr. Possible your Chief Cadet or in mission control your Flight Director." He explained to the attentive children. "This here is Danny your Senior Cadet. He was once a Junior Cadet just like you." He pat the boy's shoulder confidently. "So be sure to listen to any instructions he or I give you. Remember, safety is the top priority when we aim for the stars."

They spent the next couple of hours going over the history of NASA missions, and what many of the earlier crafts were made of. It was always interesting to see the look on a kids face when you tell him aluminum foil was used on a lunar lander. "And after lunch, we'll be taking a look at a real Lunar Lander here at the center. You'll have a chance to see what the astronauts saw, and what it was really made of." Dr. Possible explained which was met with excited chatter.

"I'd imagine this would be harder to contain if these weren't 10 year olds." Danny commented.

"Yup, though we have a mix between 10 and 12."

The meal provided was, of course, astronaut food so the few confused reactions was expected and entertaining for the halfa. "I gotta take a picture... oh, wait where's my phone?"

"Did you leave it in the conference room?" James asked as he tore open his own packet of freeze dried food.

"Maybe, I'll just go check real quick if that's alright?"

Dr. Possible nodded and waved him off. "You're not missing anything here."

The halfa quickly dashed down the hall hoping he didn't miss any important messages by not having his phone on him. Just as he reached for the door of the room though he felt his ghost sense go off. "What the.." He turned to where he sensed the ghost though nothing seemed to be happening around him. He entered the conference room and took the corner he knew the camera's couldn't see for his transformation. He then became invisible and spent a few minutes looking for the ghost he sensed. It was the most annoying thing when a ghost popped up, but left before he could find it. It almost felt like a taunt, but he didn't have any time to waste tracking it down. He headed back to the conference room to transform back, and almost forgot to grab his phone on the way out. As he exited the room he almost ran into a round middle-aged man holding some handheld gadget. "Whoa, excuse me."

"Oh no, excuse me. I was just uh... looking for something, and I think I left it in that room." The scientist explained as he slowly pocketed the device.

"Oh, I was just leaving. Sorry to get in your way." The halfa stated as he stepped aside in favor of getting back to Dr. Possible.

As soon as the young man was gone the scientist pulled out his device again and frowned. "Drat, I've lost it again."

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the fourth day that Danny sensed the ghost again. It was just past 5 so many of the kids were already being picked up for the day. Danny had made a simple trip to the bathroom before feeling his ghost sense upon washing his hands. "At least it's a better time." He muttered in slight annoyance. He checked the stalls before transforming and flying to where he sensed the ghost. He flew through several high security doors before finding himself inside a dimly lit lab. The blue prints on the counter appeared to be some sort of satellite though he didn't look long enough to really know.

He floated quietly around the room before seeing a feint glow coming from one of the glass containment rooms. He couldn't see very well due to the fogged up glass but when he reached out to wipe it away he could see someone working inside. He furrowed his brow at the pale old man before his ghost sense went off again. "Wait... is he a... ghost?" As if in response to his quiet question the old man suddenly turned to him and his blue glowing eyes made the answer perfectly clear. The ghost growled and the glass began to frost over. "I'll take that as a yes then..."

It was only moments later when the glass shattered and the old man's more ghostly features became more prominent. His eyes were a blue void, an extra set of pale clawed arms appeared from under his jacket and his legs were no more than a wispy tail. "Don't interfere!" He screeched before a frosty wind whipped around the room. Several objects were picked up in it and quickly hurled in the halfa's direction.

"Whoa! Hey I didn't even tell you to stop yet!"

"It's mine!" The ghost bellowed back, but this time Danny blasted him with his ghost ray before the ghost could hurl anything else at him.

"Look pal, I don't know who you are, but don't you know you can't take it with you?" The ghost only growled again before phasing through the security door. "Hey! Come back here!" The halfa chased him through to the main hall before the specter took him by surprise. He held the halfa tight with his four limbs and dragged him to one of the lab's power junctions. He froze up Danny's arms which would have been fine if he didn't next drop the immobile halfa onto the exposed wires. The subsequent shock and explosion sent Danny flying several feet and the halfa passed out with a groan.

* * *

"I think he's waking up." A female voice stated as Danny's eyes twitched. She held a light over his eyes as they slowly opened with a disgruntled grunt. "Creepy old man..." Danny muttered as he slowly sat up.

"Take it easy Danny. We think you might have gotten caught up in the explosion." He turned to Dr. Anne Possible kneeling next to him with a worried expression.

"Explosion?"

"Yeah Danny. We found you passed out near a fused power junction right after the power surge." Dr. Possible explained. The halfa furrowed his brow as he looked around. He was in the Space Center's infirmary.

"Are you okay?" Anne asked as she inspected his shaky motor control.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Well it still might be a good idea to take him to the hospital-"

"No!" Danny quickly interrupted. He wore a sheepish expression as he realized his outburst. "I mean, I'm fine really. No need to go to all that trouble." He explained as he reached for the back of his neck.

"Well... I guess if you're sure."

"Yeah, no worries." Danny quickly hopped off the bed to stand and show them he was fine.

"So do you know what happened?"

Danny turned to the familiar voice and realized Kim and Ron were there too. "What do you mean?"

"The explosion for one. You muttered about some creepy old man right as you woke up." She clarified with a curious expression that showed suspicion.

"Creepy old... oh uh yeah. I remember seeing this pale old man right before I blacked out. I hadn't seen him around before... uh, I think he was headed for one of those high security labs."

Dr. Possible raised a brow. "Can you remember what he looked like?"

Danny scratched the side of his head. "Uh white hair, beard, really thin... uh.. that's about it." At least without going into the more ghostly aspects of him. He doubted they'd believe him if he said he had four arms.

"Did he wear glasses?" James asked as he thought about it.

"I don't remember seeing any." Danny responded.

"Hmm..."

"Someone come to mind dad?" Kim asked she saw the gears of his mind turn.

"Maybe, but it's impossible."

"You'd be surprised dad." Kim insisted as she held her Kimmunicator up.

"Well the only man that comes to mind is Dr. Katz since there was also the damage to the lab with the Copernicus project."

Kim turned on her device. "Then we should just talk to him then."

"Sorry Kimi, but like I said it's impossible."

"What is he one of those cranky antisocial types?" Ron inquired.

"No Ron, Dr. Katz died almost three months ago." Dr. Possible revealed solemnly. Kim was surprised, but took special note of Danny's exasperated eye role. She found it weird he wasn't more bothered about possibly seeing a ghost.

"Okay creepy..." Ron commented with a gulp.

"Don't worry Ron, there's no such thing as ghosts." Kim comforted though Ron pointed at Danny.

"Come on Kim, he's from the most Haunted City in America! I think he'd know a ghost if he saw one."

"He never said it was a ghost." Kim countered. "Right?"

Danny raised both hands in a defensive manner. "Hey I don't really know who or what I saw, and I'm not about to waste my time trying to convince you it was a ghost." He then crossed his arms. "I deal with that enough at home."

"So you do think it was a ghost." Ron deduced with a triumphant expression which quickly melted to fear. "Wait if he thinks it's a ghost then... ahh!"

"Ron calm down!" Kim demanded as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Is that normal for him?" The halfa asked.

Kim sighed and nodded. "Yeah though you could have just said it wasn't a ghost."

"Well it probably was so-"

"Danny," Dr, Possible took the teen by the shoulder. "I find it hard to believe someone as intelligent as you believes in ghosts."

Danny let out another sigh. "Yeah I get it, it's fine. I think we're all better off just changing the subject." He seemed pretty dejected about the reaction though Kim was all too ready to agree.

* * *

 **Okay so there we go. Danny underestimated this one huh? Well that happens, and looks like Danny's got skepticism to deal with too. I suppose even a family of scientist would obviously be super skeptical right? Also, I did what I could with that wave science at the start but I'm not physics major.=^-^=**

 **Well hopefully you enjoyed it, and I promise the next chapter will be awesome, but I would love some comments on this one so I can make sure I'm on the right track. Please comment and review!=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nacho Fault

**So here's number 3. I completely forgot I started posting this fic until last week, but then I started a game and well... You can tell which one had more priority for me. Still I hope the few people who want to read this enjoy. Lots of things happen here including, but not limited to, Nacho Bombs.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 3 - Nacho Fault**

* * *

"Wade, give me everything you can find on a Danny Fenton. He's from Amity Park." Kim asked once back in her room at home. She really just couldn't shake something about the way he acted.

"You mean the ghost town?"

Kim raised a brow. "Not you too."

"Well it's true. More than 70% percent of the city's population has reported some ghost related event. It's what they're famous for. That and their resident super hero."

Kim rolled her eyes and sat down. "What, is he a ghost too?"

"Actually yeah. His name is Danny Phantom and-"

"Hold on wade, first I need info on Danny Fenton, not Phantom..." She felt something weird when both names crossed her lips.

"Okay uh, oh here we go. Full name Daniel James Fenton, he has an older sister named Jasmine and, whoa she's an Ivy Leaguer. Didn't see that coming. She's a Psych major at Harvard. Anyway his parents are Madeline and Jack Fenton and get this, they're the world's leading ghost experts. You're not going to find anyone who knows more about ghosts, and how to fight them. They are self employed in a home run business 'Fenton Works' which produces ghost technology. Everything from scanners to blasters."

Kim raised a brow. "Well that explains why he's so comfortable with the idea of seeing a ghost, but how do they make a business out of hunting ghosts?"

"Like I said, the most haunted town in America Kim." Wade reiterated. "Whether you believe or not. Anyway, I got some school records uh... Hmmm looks like he wasn't too far from his sister before high school."

"What do you mean?" Kim raised a brow.

"He was consistently on the honor roll up through middle school. Freshman year of high school though he was barely passing. He was also apparently banned for life from handling any and all fragile school property."

Kim sat down and raised a hand to her chin. "I wonder what changed so dramatically? I mean high school can be brutal, but not that much."

"Well it's not all bad, I did find this biology article on him. He saved an endangered species of gorilla by breaking into the cage at the zoo and realizing it was female."

"They didn't check at the zoo?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Apparently not, but since he did figure that out the zoo decided not to charge him for breaking and entering." Wade continued at his computer a few minutes. "Nothing really interesting here aside from that. Want me to keep digging?"

Kim took a moment to think it over before shaking her head. "Nah I think that answers my questions."

"Why the sudden interest huh?"

"He's in a mentor-ship program with my dad as his senior cadet for that day camp they have at the space center every summer. Some weird stuff's been going on, and earlier today he mentioned it might be a ghost."

Wade chuckled. "A ghost in Middleton. Too bad we don't have Danny Phantom around to catch it."

"Again with the ghostly super hero?" Kim asked with a teasing grin.

"Well he is pretty cool if you've ever seen one of the videos of him fighting, plus just meeting him would be cool. All you need is an uninterrupted 5 minute window and you'd be the first ever to get his autograph." He then popped up a video of Phantom taking on a reptilian monster before a large white tank interrupted.

"Wow, are you pranking me right now?" Kim rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"No this was taken about a month ago outside the Amity Park mall."

Kim looked at the footage with slight worry. "For real... but what's with the tank? Looks like a little much."

Wade halved the screen with a grin. "That's the GIW the government's anti-ghost squad. They're suppose to be top secret, but they go over the top with their attempts to capture ghosts especially Phantom. They've scrambled jets over populated areas because they're so desperate to catch him."

Kim sat back into her pillows. "But why try to catch him? He is a hero right?"

Wade rubbed his chin. "Well in popular opinion yes. There were some earlier incidents that caused a big stink. At this point anyone trying to catch him is doing it because he's a ghost. The mayor of Amity Park once put a million dollar bounty on his head."

"Whoa... sounds hectic. And I thought I had it rough. At least I can still enjoy a normal life." She then rolled over. "Anyway, thanks for the info Wade."

"No problem Kim." Wade hung up and Kim placed the kimmunicator on its charger.

"I guess you really can't judge a guy based on a single application sheet."

"So what did Wade say?" Both twins suddenly blurted out from her doorway.

"Tweebs! Don't you know its rude to eavesdrop!"

"How else were we going to find out," "About that Fenton guy?"

Kim raised an agitated brow. "Have you tried Google?"

"Duh." They responded together. "But it was so lame." "Just some article on a gorilla." They explained.

Kim let out an annoyed sigh. "Why the sudden interest? You didn't seem to care before."

"That was when we thought he was some average guy looking for a college fluff piece." "Now he's a suspicious character in our search for the mysterious energy signal." Both boys revealed with the scanner in hand.

"You both still tracking it?"

"Of course!" "We've detected it the past four nights." "Every night Danny's been here." "Plus he was acting suspicious last night." Jim began as he showed her a list of times the energy was detected. "So far the energy pops up pretty close to 3 am." "And again about an hour later." "Last night we were just getting back in," "When we noticed the light on in the guest room." "When we got in close he seemed to be on the phone," "And mentioned something about not finding what he was looking for." The twins finished with wily expressions. "We're gonna figure out what he's up to." "And what that energy was." Kim seemed genuinely intrigued by her brothers' theory despite how nosey they had to be to get it. Maybe she had dropped her suspicions a little too soon.

* * *

As soon as Danny joined the breakfast table he knew something was up. Ron and Kim were there waiting as Dr. Possible read the paper. "Uh, morning?"

"Hey, morning D." Ron responded enthusiastically.

Danny merely raised a wary brow at the strangely chipper attitude. "Okay..."

"Calm down Ron or someone might actually think you're avoiding your cousin." Kim insisted sarcastically. "So anyway dad, we wanted to investigate more."

"I hear ya Kimi-cub. I don't want these incidents to get out of hand anymore than they already have." He then lowered his paper a bit. "That being said, I also don't need the kids freaking out about a possible 'ghost' in the center." He emphasized with air quotes.

"No worries I'm all about the down low."

Dr. Possible then moved his eyes to the clueless Ron. "Yes, but I'm not worried about you..."

Kim grabbed Ron and pat him on the shoulders. "No big. Ron knows how to keep a secret right?" She emphasized with a stern expression.

Ron quickly nodded. "Uh yeah, Dr. Possible you couldn't get that info outta me for all the chimaritos in the world."

James smiled and went back to his paper. "Good, we're one week in and you know what that means right Danny?"

"Huh?" The halfa suddenly realized he was in the conversation.

"Come on Senior Space Cadet. What do we do on the last day of week 1 of the camp?" He asked again with a witty brow raise.

Danny took a moment before suddenly grinning. "Simulated space walk."

"Bingo!" He cheered as he dragged Danny across the booth to give him a noogie. "I couldn't ask for a better Senior Cadet!" He expressed with teasing praise while Danny just blushed and pulled out rather weakly.

"Mentor's pet." Ron grumbled.

"And what the heck are you jealous of?"

Ron crossed his arms. "Nothing, but the feels are real."

Kim simply raised a confused brow. "Okay..."

Ron then picked up a shiny new thermos from the counter and got an idea. "Oh hey Dr. P, can I use your thermos?"

James nodded behind his paper. "Yeah I'm not using it."

"Sweet." He pulled out a Bueno Nacho To Go bag and headed for the microwave.

* * *

"I'm thinking that was sign." Danny commented as he entered the lab behind Dr. Possible.

"What, you mean that whole scene with Ronald?"

Danny nodded as he shifted the bag on his back. "Yeah I mean I've had weird stuff for breakfast before, but not nachos."

Dr. Possible chuckled. "Oh yes though I'm happy he didn't put it in my thermos like he was going to. Even if I don't need it today, that cheese smell may have never come out." As soon as the kids saw both of them they cheered knowing what was planned for today. "Space walk!"

* * *

Kim watched as Ron shook down her couch cushions for his thermos of nachos. "Ron, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?"

Ron turned to her in disgust. "Of course not! Don't you ever down play the seriousness of missing nachos." With the way he was she almost thought it was serious, but she knew him too well. "I know I put it down in the kitchen right before Danny and your dad left."

"Then why are you digging through the couch?" Kim asked with an agitated brow raised.

Ron paused before putting the cushions down. "Cause I already checked everywhere in there. Have you never heard the famous expression 'if you have uh... run out of all ideas, whatever's left is just as good, maybe even better'."

Kim cringed at how badly he mangled that quote. "Come on Ron, you've been searching for over an hour!" She then crossed her arms. "We need to get to the Space Center to investigate before something else happens. What if something bad happens while you're looking for nachos? Can't you just get more later? And they'll be fresh, not 2 days old." Kim insisted.

"Oh Kim," Ron shook his head. "You could never understand the level of bad that comes with losing one's nachos." He then turned to see Rufus shivering on the coffee table. "What's wrong buddy?"

"He's also been trying to get your attention for awhile." Kim pointed out now that he was acting more sane.

The little mole rat jumped and pointed at the wall clock. "Time? What do you mean, am I late for something?" Rufus shook his head. (No its her) He yipped as he pulled out a tissue and draped it around him like a sinister villain before raising one cloaked arm. "Someone dark and creepy- Oh no!" Ron suddenly jumped as he bit his nails. "I completely forgot."

"Oh yeah, you wanted to leave early to avoid meeting with your scary cousin right?" Kim seemed almost amused at his antics before sighing. "Look Ron, let's just go. If we don't go back to your house, how will she know where you are?"

Ron waited a moment before perking up. "Oh! Good point KP."

She sighed in relief. "Alright now can we get on with this? I'd really like to get to the Space Center sometime today."

Ron nodded and turned back to the couch. "Oh nachos, I bid thee fare well. You have hopefully gone to a better place." Kim simply rolled her eyes as he acted as though in morning. He then snapped to and held out his arm. "Well, shall we go?"

"Oh can we?" She responded in teasing sarcasm.

They walked together out the door where they were immediately struck with a very strange sight on a bright summer day. A young woman dressed in a fair amount of black with an umbrella. She noticed the couple fairly quickly and approached from the sidewalk. "Excuse me but I'm looking for the Possible residence- wait... Ron? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Ron spaced. "Do I know you?" He asked as he took a second glance.

She wore black jeans, and a black short sleeve jacket over a purple shirt with sleeves to the elbow. When she put her umbrella back he could see her long dark hair draped past her neck and the spiked black choker that adorned it. She tipped down her sun glasses with a teasing smirk. "Ron come on. You had to know I was coming, and it's only been 2 years."

"Wait... this is the scary cousin you were talking about?" Kim asked with exasperation. "This is worse than your cousin Shaun issues."

"You mean that 7 year old brat? He wouldn't mess with you if you just stood up to him." The girl proposed with a shake of her head. "I guess you haven't changed at all."

Ron stood behind his girlfriend looking rather meek. "Uh yeah, but I worked out the Shaun issue."

"And you can work out this one." Kim declared as she stepped aside.

Ron jumped and took a step back. "Uh well... does it have to be now?" Kim gave him a stern insistent look and he gulped. "He he... it's nice to uh... 'Gulp' see you again Sam." The Goth looked irritated beyond belief at his behavior.

"This might take awhile..." Kim mumbled as she saw him begin to slowly back up.

* * *

Danny wore a space suit as he entered the gravity room. Dr. Possible was at the controls, and looked to see the halfa give him a thumbs up. "Alright Senior Cadet. We have lost gravity." He typed a few keys and Danny started to float. "Alright cadets, watch Danny carefully so you'll know what to do when you get in there." He gestured to the glass. "In moon gravity you can't get the traction you get on Earth so you gotta be careful how you step." Danny showed this with a standard lunar leap across the room. "Notice how Danny has to use more force, not power in his step to propel himself in the direction he wants, and also just how much farther he goes." Danny walked to the wall before jumping to spring off of it. "Also note the ease he goes about scaling a wall. This of course comes with a downside." He gestured to Danny. "Show them what would happen if they walked like normal." Danny gave a nod before taking a simple step. "This is why I specifically said he didn't add power." He explained as Danny blasted up to the ceiling. He quickly landed in an upside-down crouch before pushing back to the floor. "He went blasting to the ceiling because he only weights about a fifth of what he normally would." The kids were all eyes as they saw their Senior Cadet continue to stride around. "Alright kids, who wants to try it first? We've got two Junior cadet suits." Of course every hand in the room went up. "Uh... oh..." The scientist was a little lost for words about the decision.

"Something wrong Dr. Possible?" Danny inquired as he hopped over to the glass to the control room.

"Nothing just deciding the order here..."

"You could draw lots, or maybe-"

"How about some space trivia?" James suddenly declared. "And I know the perfect question for this activity."

He turned to Danny who was only confused for a moment. "Oh, that would be perfect."

Dr. Possible moved over to another control before turning to them. "Alright, who can tell me the name of the first mission where humans walked on the moon?" Hands quickly shot up one after the other along with a somewhat tame chant of 'pick me'. "And now we go to the instant replay." He turned back to the screen to slow-mo the recording, and made the order based on that. "Alright kids, how about all together?"

"Apollo 11!" They shouted, and Dr. P quickly covered his ears.

"Good job kids." He then moved to help suit up the two that were first, and they approached the door. "Alright Danny, gravity will be back for a moment." He warned as the halfa stood firmly on the floor. As soon as the kids were in he set the room back to moon gravity, and Danny went about monitoring their attempts to maneuver right. As each kid got their turn he found a bit of amusement in how they ended up tumbling all over the place while protected in their specially padded suits. "I gotta wonder if maybe Danny is too good at this." He muttered to himself in amusement. The teen had absolutely no trouble adjusting back and forth with the gravity, and was even able to adjust when he was helping a kid stop floating out of control. It was almost lunch time when Dr. Possible looked at his watch. "Alright Danny, time's up. Let's get'em in for their special astronaut lunch." He ordered, but right as he touched the controls every light in the room flickered.

Danny saw the fog form on the glass of his helmet, and almost cursed the ghost's timing. The gravity in the room fluxuated before leaving all together when the halfa started to float up without trying. "Oh come on..." He grumbled as he searched around. He didn't see the ghost but the two kids were starting to panic at the strange occurrence.

"Whoa! I can't get down!" "Turn it off Dr. Possible!" They shouted though the scientist had already been trying to do so.

"Oh darn it. The controls are frozen." He growled out in frustration.

"I got 'em Dr. Possible!" Danny sprang from the wall to grab both of them by their suits. Just as he hit the floor he hit a button on his wrist making his feet adhere to the floor.

"Good going Senior Cadet. Magna boots are standard for all MSC suits." He turned to the other kids. "A good astronaut thinks on his feet, and is ready for the unexpected."

"Dr. Possible?" A voice called from the intercom.

"Yes?"

"We had an incident in lab 6, and it caused another power surge. Are you and the kids alright in there?"

He gave a thumbs up. "No worries here, though the gravity control panel is frozen."

"So are all the security locks. We're sending someone to help you out of the simulator room."

"Alrighty." He responded as Danny somehow forced open the gravity room security door. The minute it opened the gravity reset back to normal. "Good going with the door, but how did you get it open?"

Danny unlatched his helmet to get it off. "I just removed the control pad cover and disengaged the power lock." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

He grinned at his Senior cadet. "Once again kids, a good astronaut is resourceful and able to think on their feet."

Danny blushed and reached for the back of his neck. "Uh well it is a basic safety feature." He responded as the condensation formed at his mouth.

Dr. Possible raised a curious brow. "Daniel?"

The teen ignored the call in favor of going to the locked door. "We should probably get out of here." He popped the panel off with strange swiftness before pulling two wires out of place. The door clicked and he began to pry them apart.

"You know Danny there's no rush. Center security is already on their way."

Danny held the doors open two feet. "But I already have the doors open." He responded with a slightly nervous expression.

Dr. Possible rubbed his chin in thought before shrugging. "Alright kids let's move out."

One by one each of them slid through the opening, and just as Dr. Possible gestured for Danny to go, the halfa suddenly grabbed his shirt, and tossed him out. "Look out Dr. Possible!"

He looked back through the gap in the door to see a bright flash followed by a ghastly growl. When he rubbed the spots from his eyes, the ghastly specter before him caused him to double take. "Daniel!"

"Go Dr. Possible, I'll hold him off!" He shouted back after quickly dawning his helmet again before he was seen.

"But Daniel!"

"Go!" The halfa demanded as he charged the ghost before it could go for the door.

Dr. Possible turned to the frightened cadets, and pointed down the hall. "This way! We need to get to a secure location!"

Danny was happy to hear the scientist listen to his demand so he could fight for real. "Alright spook, what's your game!? I've been trying to find you all week, and suddenly you come flying in here?"

It grinned with sharp teeth. "You won't interfere!" It raged as a layer of ice started to form over Danny's suit where the ghost held him.

"Hey if I made you mad you don't have to give me the cold shoulder." He quipped as he broke the ice and knocked him back. "It's childish." The ghost hissed in anger as its eyes glowed a brighter blue. The ice buildup in the room spread twice as fast in response. "Oh come on, is cold all you can do?" Danny taunted as he lit up his suit's hands with green energy. He blasted the ghost though it moved surprisingly quickly, and he missed every shot. It then turned to the door and phased right out. "Oh no you don't!" Danny reciprocated the move and followed suit.

They proceeded to play an interesting game of tag as the ghost fled in seemingly random directions. Every time Danny caught up it somehow slipped away until he found himself in an empty rocket hanger. "Oh man, where did that creepy jerk go?" Danny muttered in frustration. He was answered when his ghost sense once again fogged up his helmet and two clawed hands gripped it from behind. "Whoa! Hands off!" He demanded but his own hands were held by the old specter's extra set. Danny was pulled back against the railing of the upper walkway just in time for some uninvited back up.

"In here Ron!" Kim informed as she dashed into the room. "What exactly is that?"

"Eww! It's skin looks all wrong!" Ron cried out as he looked at unnatural discoloration. "It's like a dead gu-!" He cut himself off and covered his own mouth to keep from finishing the statement he didn't want to hear.

"You mean like a gh-"

"No KP, don't say it!" He cut off to stave off the fact he still didn't like.

"Get out of here!" Danny demanded though Kim wasn't too sure who was in the suit.

"Is that Danny?" Kim asked Ron as she gestured to the suit.

"Uh, I don't know. Your dad said he was wearing a suit, but the voice just sounds kinda... I don't know echoy?" The ghost was not at all thrilled by the interlopers as he froze over the helmet and threw the halfa over the railing. It was a three story drop that neither of the teens wanted to see get finished. Kim pulled out her hairdryer grapple and fired at one of the cross catwalks. She then jumped down to catch the falling stranger. "Kim he's heading your way!" Ron yelled as he slipped on the strangely frozen walkway, and struggled not to slip off. The ghost's tackle threw off her aim, and the halfa slammed into the concrete with a crash of shattered glass. She swatted fruitlessly at the ghost during her swing until she reached the bottom of it where she broke the line, and gracefully rolled to the ground.

She went into a run to get to the poor soul that had taken that fall, but when she got close the suited stranger was pushing himself up. He was no one she'd ever seen as he wiped a green liquid from a cut on his cheek. "I can't believe you shattered my helmet. That was impact resistant you know!" He yelled at the ghost who only grinned eerily in return. "Ha, we'll see who's smiling after this!" The halfa declared as he took to the air and pulled out an interesting thermos.

"Who is that?!" Kim wondered in bewilderment as the flying boy aimed the container at the scowling ghost.

A whine signaled the device's activation though the strange beep had the halfa baffled. "Huh?" The thermos then started to heat up, before it sparked all over and electrocuted the halfa. An explosion of cheese erupted from the device, and coated the ghost as Danny was blown back from the explosion.

"My nachos!" Ron cried as he saw the cheesy mess irritate the ghost before it disappeared and the mass of chips and cheese splattered to the floor.

Kim quickly turned from the vanished specter to the mysterious hero. She pulled out her kimmunicator and Wade appeared with a slurp of his drink. "What do ya need Kim?"

"I need to seriously reconsider my position on ghosts."

Wade raised a brow. "What do you mean? You don't believe right?"

Kim sighed in annoyance. "I didn't, but it's hard to deny it if you're tackled by one mid-swing." She revealed in obvious distaste. "Anyway, it disappeared after this guy showed up and shot a thermos of nachos at it." She explained as she kneeled down beside the downed halfa as he lay back against a broken storage shelf.

"What guy?" Wade asked curiously before taking another drink.

Ron kneeled on the other side and quickly snatched the kimmunicator from her. "The nacho thief!" He yelled as Wade spewed his soda at the monitor.

Ron had the device up to the halfa's face, and the young genius couldn't believe what he was seeing. "That's Danny Phantom!"

Kim took back the kimmunicator. "Who?"

Wade looked hyped as he typed away at his computer. "The ghost super hero I told you about from Amity Park! You have got to get me an autograph!"

"Fanboy?" Kim asked with a surprised grin.

"Maybe just a little... I've been watching a lot of the videos of him on the internet."

"Hey Kim is it cold in here?" Ron suddenly asked as he watched the supposed hero.

"Not really, why?"

"Well it's just that I saw-"

"Back off!" A girl suddenly shouted as a green energy beam crossed the air just behind Kim. "Grargh!" The ghost wailed as it was pushed back. It saw the darkly dressed teen and decided to finally retreat. "Yeah you better run!" She dashed up to the group with Dr. Possible just behind.

"What exactly was that thing?" He asked as he watched the empty air where the creature was last seen.

"It was a ghost, what else?" Sam revealed as she kneeled down next to the other teens.

"Alright ghost..." He stated as if it were a foreign word. "And Daniel thought he could hold that thing off on his own?" He then looked at the face of the young man in the suit. "Wait, that's not Daniel."

"No, according to Wade he's some ghostly super hero."

Ron simply crossed his arms. "And a nacho thief." He then reached down for the burnt out thermos in his hand. "They were so young..." He lamented before touching the container and receiving a mild shock. "Oww!" He whined as he whipped his hand away.

A short electric buzz sounded from the device before the halfa's grip relaxed, and a ring of light appeared. "Not now!" Sam groaned in panic as the ghostly teen morphed back into a very familiar face right before their eyes.

* * *

 **So finally Danny's secret comes out. It was bound to happen, and its na-cho fault I did it this way. (I know that was bad.) Anyway, I like this one way more than what I did last time especially the Sam part. Thx for reading and I'd appreciate a comment. (I might remember to post faster too)=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stranger Than Fiction

**So here's the new chapter. Now you get to see how things play out now that Danny's secret is blown.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 4 - Stranger Than Fiction**

* * *

All eyes were on the young Danny as they thought over what had just happened. For whatever reason, Danny Phantom had become Danny Fenton in a bright transformation. "Alright back off!" Sam suddenly ordered as she blocked the other three with her arms. "Especially you Ron." She demanded with a glare. He complied rather quickly with his hands up defensively though Rufus had other plans. He hopped on Danny and crawled right up to the metal seal where the helmet locks in. (Hello!) The rodent squeaked with a worried expression. Sam eyed the rodent before she leaned over Danny.

"What are you.." Kim's words died as she saw the Goth slap the side of his face.

"Wake up Danny." She ordered with moderate worry in her tone.

To her great relief he did stir at her call. "What smells like burnt cheese?" He asked groggily as his eyes came into focus on the rodent a few inches from him. "Wha!?" He pushed up without thinking and hit one of the loose support bars. This caused Rufus to lose his balance and fall into the suit. "Whoa! Get it out!" He was on his feet grasping at the over padded suit until his sore right hand finally made itself known. "What the?" The padding was torn and burned mostly through and he could see the red blisters on his hand.

"Uh Danny? Are you uh... okay?" Dr. Possible asked while the other two remained silent.

"Dr. Possible?" He raised a confused brow before remembering he was at the Space Center. "Oh right, are the kids okay?" He nodded though he still had a worried expression. "Then what's wrong?"

"Uh Danny... they're probably just really confused... or shocked. Either or I think." Sam pointed out as she approached him.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Back at the Possible residence Dr. Anne Possible was treating Danny's hands. While the left had only minor burns on a small part the right one was pretty sever and he was pretty close to needing a skin graft. "I still think we should take you to a hospital Danny. Burns like this shouldn't be taken lightly." She encouraged but he still refused.

"It's fine really, but I appreciate your help." He countered considerately though with an annoyed expression. He now had far more people than he wanted to know about his secret, and it irked him to no end how it happened.

"So how did you get these burns?"

Danny still wasn't sure of how it happened. "I'm not really sure, but for whatever reason my thermos was clogged up with cheese."

She raised a brow. "And this thermos is how you catch ghosts?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know it sounds stupid."

"I admit it sounds incredible, but you don't strike me as the type of person to lie so obviously." She responded with a supportive smile. "Besides, Kimi's had all sorts of weird things happen on her missions." She finished cleaning the burns, and began to coat them in ointment.

"Yes, but not a ghost." Dr. Possible chimed in. He seemed a bit more bothered by the secret most likely due to the fact he saw it. "And I find it very surprising your parents would be letting you go out and fight these... things." He finished while not really wanting to wrap his head around it.

"You'd be surprised dad. His parents are professional ghost hunters, and the leading authority on all things ghost." Kim informed as she leaned against the counter.

Her father furrowed his brow. "You're joking."

"Nope, but I said the same thing. I mean how do you make a living on that right? Well now you know." She emphasized with her hands in the air. You could tell she was just as frustrated about finding out ghosts really were real. As Anne began applying the bandages a yell was heard from the living room.

"Ahhh!" The sound of several things falling over soon followed before Ron ran into the kitchen out of breath. "Help she's gonna kill me!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Didn't we already go over that your cousin is Goth, and not some evil sorceress?"

"Get back here you moron!" Sam yelled from the living room. Ron jumped before scrambling to the pantry and closing himself in. Sam entered looking mad with rage. "Where did he go?" She demanded through clenched teeth.

"Calm down Sam, you don't really want to hurt him do you?" Kim reasoned.

"No, I want to wring his clumsy little neck!"

Kim held her back by her shoulders. "I'm not going to let you do that Sam. I realize you two have some issues, but Ron wasn't trying to cause a problem, and he hasn't done anything."

Sam glared at her. "Then what do you call those?"

"Danny's hands?" She queried as she glanced back at them. "What about them? Ron didn't do that."

"You wanna bet?" Sam countered in annoyance. "Every time something ridiculous happens he's at the center of it. I finally thought he'd stopped being annoying, but what was I thinking!?"

"Whoa, harsh much?"

Sam gave a dry laugh. "Harsh, no, not harsh enough. I don't know what unfortunate star that rube was born under but I don't need it shining on me just for being related. I don't need my hair accidentally bleached because he doesn't know how to work a steam cleaner, I don't need my bags filled with raw meat and don't even get me started on the Bat Mitzvah incident!" She raged as she noticed the pantry door shake.

"Wait a minute... that weird kid that freaked out at your Bat Mitzvah... that was him?"

Sam glared at Danny before stomping towards the pantry. "You know what will happen if you tell anyone what happened."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He quickly complied with a forced smile that covered up the chills her threat was giving him.

"Okay, he's a clutz, but you know he doesn't do these things on purpose. Besides, you don't know he's the reason Danny's hands were burned."

Sam raised a brow before turning to her. "Fine I'll humor you so hand me a chair." She requested with a suddenly calmer tone. Kim complied with a raised brow. Sam swiftly wedged the chair under the doorknob before knocking on said door. "Alright Ron let's get to the bottom of this. Earlier you called Danny a nacho thief, why?" She got silence in return. "Ron I know you're in there so answer my question or I'm going to drag you out anyway." She threatened and was answered with a whimper.

"It's because he dumped my nachos all over that ghost." He responded with a whine.

"Uh-huh, and so you know who put the nachos in the thermos?"

"I did, duh. I asked Dr. Possible to use his thermos this morning, but it went missing right after he left."

"Uh Ronald? My thermos is still on the counter. It was the white one with the Space Center's logo."

Ron was silent a moment. "So it wasn't the one that was silver with the green ring around it?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I rest my case Ms. Possible." She told the cheerleader with a sneer as she sat on the angled chair.

"Although I completely agree it was ridiculous, it's not like letting you commit murder will help things." Danny intervened as he tested the bandages around his fingers. He approached the pantry slowly while Sam gave him a stern look the whole time. "Even if he does drive you crazy." The halfa finished as he reached into the pantry door and phased the scared teen out of it much to Sam's annoyance. "You do put me in a situation though since my thermos was fried." He scolded with an icy glare of his own before letting Ron go.

"Actually I have something to fix that." Sam cut in as she reached into her back pack. She whisked out another pristine Fenton Thermos and tossed it his way. "I figured it would be a safe bet since you'd been complaining every night that you couldn't find this guy. You know, just in case."

Danny wore a teasing smirk. "Aww Sammy was worried about me?"

Ron immediately dove behind Kim. "Take cover KP she's gonna blow!"

"What are you talking about Ron?" The teen asked as she gestured to the smirking Goth.

"Uh... well... that was unexpected."

"Ron?"

He stood beside her with a confused expression. "Well she's never let anyone get away with calling her that. One time when we were 10 I called her that and she locked me in a coat closet for 12 hours."

"Sorry Ron, but calling her Sammy is only something her boyfriend can do and live to tell about it."

Ron paused before it hit him. "Wait, you two know each other!?"

"Ron I thought that was obvious?" Kim groaned as she rubbed her head.

"And you're dating!?"

Sam rolled her eyes at her slow witted cousin. "No because I let my parents drag me over 2 states to spend quality time with the cousin who annoys me within an inch of my sanity." She responded with sarcasm so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Ron quickly grew a sheepish expression. "Oh right... that makes sense he he..." He rubbed his neck as he searched for a topic changer. "So... why a thermos? I mean none of this would have ever happened if it wasn't a thermos you know." He suddenly pointed out.

"Don't even try to make an excuse Ron." Sam spat at her clumsy cousin.

"I have no idea." Danny dead panned without hesitation. "My dad's not exactly famous for common sense." He held the canister up. "I mean the original had a button on the side that either sucked one in or let all of them out. All you had to do was-"

"Drop it..." Sam finished for him as she thought of all the times Tucker had done that.

"Yup, kinda annoying." Ron grabbed it from his hand and looked it over.

"So how does this one work? I don't see a button, a switch or anything on here."

Danny made a twisting motion with his hand. "Turn the ring clockwise for capture and counterclockwise for release."

"So like this?" Ron asked as he mimicked the motion.

"Ron!" Kim held her hand over the thermos though to her own surprise, nothing happened. "Oh... is it off?"

Danny shook his head. "No it's always on. It doesn't use any power until it's activated though."

Kim looked between him and the thermos. "Uh..."

"So how do you activate it?" Ron asked as he looked inside a moment.

"Point it at a ghost and turn the ring. It's not rocket science." Danny explained as if it were obvious.

Ron then gestured to the taller teen and turned the ring only to be disappointed when nothing happened. "Hey... nothing happened!" He complained as he shook it.

"Ron would you use your brain? Danny's not a ghost right now so of course nothing happened." Sam informed as she snatched the thermos from him and handed it to her minorly amused boyfriend.

"But isn't Phantom supposed to be a ghost?" Ron asked.

"Well we did see him change so maybe he can switch back and forth?" Kim proposed with a confident tone.

"Bingo." Danny praised.

"What? But that's like uh, way too convenient." Ron protested as he crossed his arms. "I mean he can go back and forth just like that? All super powers have a down side. You can't just pick which ever version of yourself that works at the time."

"Ron, I think you're missing the point." Kim countered as she shook her head.

"Yeah, and I never said they didn't have a down side."

Sam chuckled. "Far from it. I still remember all those times you pantsed yourself back in freshman year."

Ron seemed suddenly interested. "You pantsed yourself? Like getting your pants caught on your locker or-"

"No Ron. Danny would literally phase out of his own pants." Sam clarified much to Danny's embarrassment.

"Come on Sam, I'd rather not relive the experience."

"Oh.." Ron grumbled slightly.

"Yeah, he's not on your level Ron." Kim teased her boyfriend who still pantsed himself on a regular basis.

"I didn't just pants myself you know, I accidentally phased through plenty of other things."

"But do you do that trying to talk to a girl?" Sam pointed out knowing it would embarrass him further.

"Hey, not fair!" The halfa whined.

"Hey what you should really be embarrassed about is the fact that it was because of some overplayed cheerleader. Talk about drowning in a puddle."

"Whoa hey, we don't need to be dissing cheerleaders here." Ron scolded rather surprisingly. "Kim here just happens to be the captain of the Mad dog's cheer squad." He pointed out proudly.

Sam only chuckled as she crossed her arms. "I thought I sensed the cheerleader in you."

"Problem?" Kim responded in obvious insult.

"Whoa." "Hey." Both boys interrupted as they cut off their respective girlfriends. "I'm thinking summer should be neutral ground Sam. Besides Kim's not shallow." "Right KP, and she didn't really mean anything by it, I just thought I'd make it clear about the cheerleader bit."

"Anyway, all social school hierarchies aside, Danny you need to keep that hand wrapped up." Anne Possible cut in as she looked at her beeper. "I need to get back to the hospital."

"Bye honey, and no worries. I won't be having him do anything strenuous!" He informed as he waved her out the door.

"You don't have to worry Dr. Possible. It'll be fine in a couple of days." Danny revealed as adjusted the wrap on his wrist.

"Oh Daniel, you really need to accept the limitations of youth. 2nd degree burns are nothing to shrug off." He scolded in an informative parenting fashion.

"No Dr. Possible, I know, but I'm serious. It'll heal pretty quick."

"This kind of stuff is pretty normal for him." Sam added in. "What was it... 3 weeks ago that mutant iguana ate you?" She asked the halfa who merely thought over the incident with distaste. "Anyway, he had several acid burns by the end of it."

"But you don't look burned... uh by acid I mean." Ron pointed out rather obliviously.

"So super powers with super healing?" Kim reasoned out.

"Oh, now it's even more convenient! I wish I could heal from all the crap that happens to me on missions that fast!" Ron once again whined.

"For every pro there is a con Ron." Sam pointed out. "That little ability comes from his ghost powers, and those same powers set off every single scanner and alarm his parents make to detect ghosts."

"That's more of an annoyance at this point though." Danny corrected since his parents simply shrugged it off. They never seem confused or curious as to why he set them off anymore. They simply just accept it as a thing and move on much to his relief. "They also have me waking up at 3 am on a regular basis for whatever reason."

"Wait, your powers do? Why?" Ron questioned in confusion.

"I just told you I don't know. I just suddenly wake up around 3, and can't go back to sleep for an hour or so." Danny reiterated with an eye roll.

"If it's any consolation he's also immune to brain freeze. We don't know why, and I can't really say if that's a pro or a con." Sam added in with her own curiosity coming through.

"Oh, and let's not forget the completely annoying immunity to any kind of pain reliever." Danny suddenly remembered as he looked at his hand.

Kim furrowed her brow. "So the analgesic my mom gave you...?"

"Did absolutely nothing." Danny deadpanned.

Ron hissed at the idea as he thought over the burns he saw. "Oww..."

"But if it had no effect then why did you take it?" Kim asked with a wince at the thought of the pain.

"To make your mom feel better about treating my hands. I didn't need to bother her by telling her how much it hurt. It would've only taken longer." He informed sincerely.

"While it is kind of you to think of her feelings you still shouldn't take something you don't need." Dr. Possible scolded with an understanding expression. "I expect next time you'll tell her the truth?"

Danny sighed and nodded. "Sure, I got it Dr. Possible."

"Good, but still take it easy. We don't have the camp on Sunday so you're free to go out and enjoy the day off." He pat him on the shoulder before heading out of the kitchen.

"Day off? It was supposed to be two weeks off." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Chill Danny, at least no one else is taking the opportunity to go after you." Sam supported as she linked arms with him.

He smiled and looked to the clock. "Well... It's only 2 so where should we go?"

* * *

"I suppose the mall is a safe pick no matter where you go." Danny noted as they found a table in the food court.

"A veritable free land of choices to suit every palate." Ron emphasized as he pointed around himself.

"Works for me, I'm starved. Want anything specific?" He asked his girlfriend as she sat down.

"Surprise me."

"Sure thing." He then took a moment to look around before heading over to the Cow and Chow counter.

"Exactly what I was thinking DP." Ron stated as he took stride next to the halfa. "DP?"

"You know Danny Phantom." He explained.

"Shh!" Danny emphasized with agitation.

"What?"

Danny raised an annoyed brow. "Do you not know what a secret identity is?"

Ron took a minute to think it over before it hit him. "Oh right, I totally spaced about the down low sitch. My bad D." He corrected as Danny rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Kim sat with Sam while the guys got their food. "So you and Danny huh? An interesting combination." The teen hero started with nothing better to start a conversation with.

"I suppose, but Tucker calls it weirdly ironic most of the time."

Kim raised a brow. "Ironic how?"

Sam chuckled. "Just think about it. I'm Goth which means I embrace the dark and creepy side of the world. Enter half ghost boy. It's almost expected, and at the same time not."

"Oh, I think I get it, but I was thinking more towards your personalities. I mean he maybe a ghost boy, but he's got such a positive and caring personality."

Sam shrugged. "True, but that's what's great about him. Hands off by the way." She declared at the end with a calm stern tone.

"Oh no worries there." Kim began as she waved it off. "I'm already with-"

"Ron? I know. I heard he was dating a hotshot cheerleader. After the earlier talk I put 2 and 2 together. I just figured I'd go ahead and put out the warning in case you turned out to be shallow like every other cheer leader I've met."

Kim gave her an agitated glare. "You know I think I'm starting to understand why Ron thinks you're evil."

Sam only chuckled back. "Not evil, just on my guard." She corrected with a glare of her own. "And know if any of you do anything to hurt Danny, I'll make sure you regret it." Her scowl and firm tone matched her Goth look perfectly though Kim wasn't too happy about being threatened.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about. You do realize I've had the world hang on my ability to keep a secret."

"Hey Kim, who's your new uh... friend?" Monique asked as she approached, and was glared at by the Goth for interrupting.

"Hey Monique, and this is Sam. She's Ron's cousin."

"Oh so uh... I guess she's your third wheel today?"

Kim shook her head. "No more like fourth wheel. You remember the guy I told you was mentoring under my dad at the Space Center?"

Monique instantly remembered. "Oh that tall drink of water you showed me a picture of. You brought him too?" She then began looking around. "I'd love to see 'that' in person." She emphasized with anticipation.

"Yeah he's here." Kim started as she motioned her friend's attention back her way. "But sorry to say he's spoken for. Sam's his girlfriend."

"Story of my life." She lamented with a sigh. "By the way I do love that jacket. Is that Barkcloth?" She gestured to the black coat Sam was wearing.

"Yup."

"Wait, it's not leather?"

Monique rolled her eyes. "Come on Kim just look at the texture."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in the stolen skin of an animal." Sam protested at the thought. "Barkcloth is derived from-"

"The bark of the Mutuba tree from Uganda. Just as strong as leather." Monique finished for her. "That's one of the jackets from the upcoming Fall line in Club Banana. It's from the eco selection."

Kim was surprised to hear about that. "Whoa wait, but the Fall line hasn't been announced yet."

"Oh the rest of it hasn't, but the eco selection is always announced first since its smaller and makes a good transition from the summer." Monique explained. "But how did you get it girl? You have got to spill!"

"And you know what? Now that I think about it, whenever she's eaten at our place my parents serve noting but rabbit food." Ron gripped as both he and Danny came back to the table.

"Ron, is it really so hard to figure out?" He asked before realizing his seat was blocked by a new girl. "Uh hello?"

Monique blushed as she stepped aside. "Oh, my bad."

"Sorry, this is Monique, my BF and co-worker." Kim finally introduced.

"Name's Danny." He responded before handing a tray to his girlfriend. "I got you a tofu patty melt." He then placed down his own tray which bore a double hamburger with fries.

As Ron set down both he a and Kim's trays Monique checked her watch. "Oh, gotta jet. My 15's almost up." She waved before dashing back to work.

Ron waved for all of 2 seconds before turning back to Sam's food. "Now about what I was saying. The food is just so weird."

"French fry? It's safe I checked." Danny asked his girlfriend.

"Sure." She then ate it right out of his hands.

The halfa then turned to Ron with a confused expression. "What's so weird about it?"

"Well what's the point of having a meat substitute when it's better to just eat meat?"

"Because Sam's a Vegan." Both Danny and Kim informed at the same time. They both glanced at each other in surprise a moment before turning back to Ron. "Seriously Ron, how come you don't know that? I've only known your cousin a few hours and I figured it out." Kim questioned though Ron had a habit of missing the obvious.

"I gave up on expecting him to figure anything out on his own years ago." Sam admitted as she stole another fry from Danny's plate. "He is such a pink sloth." Sam joked as she remembered that animology thing.

"Whoa, we are not going back to that animology garbage." Ron countered as he crossed his arms. "It's just a bunch of pointless colored animals."

"Plus it makes no sense." Danny added in.

"I don't know, it kinda felt right to me though I don't plan to decide my future on it." Sam commented as she took a bite of her tofu.

"I totally agree. I can't even believe I bothered with it."

"What did you have to regret Ms. Blue Fox." Ron grumbled.

"A blue fox huh? I can see that I guess." The Goth muttered.

"What you know them off the top of your head?"

"No, but that was the one Jazz was hoping for when she started going crazy over it last year." She responded.

"So does that mean you took it?" Kim inquired.

Sam nodded. "Yeah though like I said, it's nothing to base your future on. I was a Teal Cat."

"Wait you really took it?" Danny asked with a slight blush.

"Yeah, didn't you want to?"

Danny shook his head. "No, Jazz just spent 2 days asking me random questions. I didn't know it was some personality quiz until she finished."

That got Sam laughing at the mortified halfa. "Oh come on Danny, how many random questions would it take before you realized it was a personality quiz?"

Danny crossed his arms. "Jazz has been trying to psycho analyze me since halfway through freshman year. I figured it was some stupid test for one of her classes. She once asked me to draw a house, a tree, and a person on a paper so she could do a report on it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "So what was your result?"

Danny blushed. "I'm not telling you."

Sam frowned at the answer. "What? It's not like you got a pink sloth Danny. I know you didn't."

"No, but I'm still not going to tell you." He reaffirmed with a growing blush.

"Alright fine." The Goth surrendered as she pulled out her phone.

"Checking on Tuck?" Danny asked as he took a drink.

"Nope I'm asking your sister what you got."

"No hey!" He reached for the phone but the Goth hit send as she pulled it away.

"Too late." It wasn't 5 minutes before Sam got a response, and she smirked. "Oh, a Beige Raccoon huh? You are the nervous type, and are always unsure of yourself. Yet you are nice, friendly, and quite smart." Sam giggled at the halfa's embarrassment. "Your soul mate is the... Oh..." She blushed herself before stashing it away.

"Aww come on, I wanted to know." Ron complained before feeling a sudden kick under the table.

"Shut up Ron." He frowned but dropped it at the sight of her glare.

"You don't really seem like the nervous type." Kim pointed out as she watched the exchange between cousins.

"A lot can change over the years." Sam answered for him. "Nervous was practically his middle name between grades 6 and 10."

"Being a ghost in a house full of ghost weapons would make anyone nervous." Danny defended in a mumbled tone.

"Yeah, but what's your excuse for middle school?" Sam teased back.

* * *

After the food court the four of them browsed around the mall before inevitably ending up at Club Banana. Sam went over to the back where their eco selection was usually found, and Danny simply followed in disinterest. "Hey girl." Monique greeted as she popped up behind the teen hero. "Did you get the 411 on Sam's connection? I just asked our manager and apparently the only place you can get anything early is Country Club Banana."

Kim winced. "So out of reach.."

"What is it some rich person store?" Ron asked obliviously.

"Let's just say you need to pass a credit check just to get inside." Kim informed while Monique agreed.

"Then there you go." Ron responded with little interest.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean KP, if it's just a matter of money then Sam's got it covered."

Both girls looked at him in confusion. "You mean Sam's rich?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah my uncle Jeremy's grandfather was some inventor and so they're totally loaded." Both girls dropped their jaws. "Yeah, Sam doesn't really act rich huh?" He noted aloud as he thought about it.

* * *

After a few more hours at the mall Sam's mother called to get her daughter and Ron back to the house for dinner. The couples parted at the Possible house where Danny was pulled aside by Anne Possible to change the bandages on his hands. Kim found her dad looking through a photo album in the living room. It had the letters JSC on the cover so she could only assume it was for the camp. "Looking back at the good old days dad?"

James lifted his head. "Oh, hey Kimi-cub. Just figured I'd take a look back. I was thinking about Daniel, and how differently I remembered him."

Kim raised a brow and joined him on the couch. "Speaking of Danny, was he the nervous type?"

James took a moment to think it over. "I suppose. He was pretty shy at first. He could barely look you in the eye on the first few days of camp. After that though, he was pretty wild." The scientist remembered fondly. "Always the first to raise his hand to answer a question or volunteer for any activity. He practically hung on my every word, and was always ready to help another cadet."

"I suppose that's why you picked him for this mentorship?"

Kim inquired knowing the answer. "Yup, it was a pretty easy decision when I saw his application. I just find it so strange how much he's grown up." He then turned to her. "You know he kind of reminds me of a younger me." He seemed rather proud at the statement.

"So you were nervous, unsure of yourself yet nice, friendly, and smart." Kim mused in amusement at the comparison.

"You're not back into that animology thing are you?"

"No we were talking about it at lunch and Danny was a Beige Raccoon..." She paused and turned to father. "Wait you took it too? But its so unscientific."

"True, but not everything in science makes sense. Besides, it was just a quiz so I wouldn't have taken it seriously even if it didn't define your mother and I as soul mates. In this case it really shows he's a younger me." James chuckled fondly as the halfa entered the room. "Hey Danny, come look at the Cadet album with me!" He waved him over with an enthusiastic tone.

Kim got up, and went into the kitchen to avoid the awkward picture stories. "Hey Kim, what's on your mind?"

Her daughter turned to her mother as she cleaned up the old bandages from the table. "Nothing, just taking to dad about Beige Raccoons." She revealed with a laugh.

"Animology?"

"We got into it at the mall, and just got me thinking about how much differently I see Danny after only a few hours."

Her mother nodded. "I suppose it is hard to judge someone on appearances. I would have never thought that boy would have so many surprises. I just finished redressing his hand and it was already healing after only a few hours."

Kim agreed with a sigh. "He just seemed so average on the first day, and one week later I find out he's a super hero."

"He's got a real mild mannered alter ego huh?" Her mother joked before becoming a bit more serious. "Though seeing what happened to him does make me worry more about your saving the world hobby. It also worries me how he didn't seem bothered at all as I dressed his hand despite turning down the analgesic. His pain tolerance would have to be rather high, and it begs the question of just how often he gets hurt like that." She expressed with worry.

* * *

 **I really like how I handled the reveal this time around. I feel it was more realistic to the KP universe. My last one was a bit rushed the more I look back on it. BTW a guest reviewer asked me to update both my KPxDP stories but my previous one will have no more chapters. I've done all I intend for it. This one will be posted in time since the story itself is basically done. Just a few things here and there. Also, I actually found an animology quiz online which is what I used to do this chapter. While it wasn't the greatest, the explanations of the personalities actually fit pretty well.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed, and will post thoughts and questions in a review.=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5 - O' Natural

**Well here's my latest piece of the story. I really gotta get myself together. My new job is the school media coordinator. aka I'm now a librarian. Neat right? Anyway, hopefully I'll have this one finished on here by the end of the year. It's already written, it's just getting myself motivated to post. If any of you have read my previous DPxKP cross then something in this chapter will surely grab your interest. Just think of it as a 'could have been' kind of thing.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 5 -** **O'** **Natural**

* * *

Late that night there were few scientists still about in the space center especially after what had occurred earlier that day. One scientist, however, was here precisely because of it. "I'm so close now." He whispered excitedly to himself. He'd been following the energy he detected which led him back into one of the high security labs. As soon as he entered the temperature dropped. He looked at his scanner and then about the room. "Very close..." As he noticed the frost out of the corner of his eye he heard a twisted growl.

No sooner had he took a hesitant step back was he face to face with the ghost terrorizing the center. Out of fear and reflex he threw the small ball he'd been holding in his hand and in no time at all, the ghost was surrounded with an energy field that was released. The scientist took a moment to breathe once he realized it was already captured. "W-well... I suppose that was easier than I expected it to be." He then looked back down at his pad. "I should be able to do a few tests with your energy, but I may need to procure another subject with higher energy too if I'm to finish my work."

* * *

Danny was heading to the guest room after a shower when he was intercepted by the twins with determined expressions. "So rumor around the house is your a ghost." "Or a ghost powered teenager." Jim and Tim confronted with suspicion.

Danny rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Great, who's gonna find out next? The mail man?"

"Don't worry Danny." "Yeah, we won't tell anyone." They started with a more devious tone. "If..." They started together. "You let us scan your energy signature." "To confirm our theory." Jim held the scanner up. "We've been tracking a weird one every night since you got here." "And we wanna see if you're the source of it."

Danny looked at them with an exasperated expression. "I don't suppose saying no would keep you quiet anyway would it?"

"No." "We'd probably post a blog."

Danny sighed in annoyance as he crossed his arms. "Alright, but that's it."

"And an autograph." Tim added in with a camera in hand.

* * *

The next day Danny opted to join Dr. Possible at the Space center for the morning in order to go over the activities planned the following days. "I'm surprised the camp is still going even after yesterday."

Dr. Possible nodded. "Yes well, it didn't hurt that no one else was injured in the attack. Though I really do wish you'd been more forward about these powers of yours." He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Even if they are something as crazy as ghost powers."

Danny looked conflicted as he turned away from the man. "I just... I've... never told anyone before so..." He reached for the back of his neck. "Should I have to?" He asked with obvious hesitance in his voice.

Dr. Possible suddenly found himself wondering that same thing. After a brief pause he shook his head. "Well no I suppose it's up to you to decide that, but" He began with a reassuring smile. "It would have been nice to know my Senior Cadet could phase through walls." He then pat him on the back. "Now let's get that astrolabe set up. I don't plan to be here more than an hour or so."

"Sure." Danny agreed with an enthusiastic grin. They planned to have a presentation on the movements of astral bodies, and what better place to have one? The program didn't take long at all to set up, and Danny could only marvel at the impressive accuracy the lab had.

"We've upgraded since you were a Junior Cadet." Dr. Possible boasted as he watched the impressed halfa.

His wonder was cut short though by a text from Sam. "Oh it's Sam."

"Go on Danny. I'm basically done here anyway." He shooed the boy who, though hesitant, quickly turned to leave.

"Thanks Dr. Possible!" Danny morphed after kneeling down between the seats as to not be caught on camera. Dr. Possible was now the one to marvel at the display, as Danny disappeared before his very eyes. The halfa took off through the walls taking the shortest path out of the building before being stopped by his ghost sense. "Oh great... what is it with this ghost and his timing?" The halfa groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Ron looked over the seat again as he waited impatiently. "Is he coming or what?"

"It has been almost 2 hours since you texted him right? Maybe try again?" Kim asked as she took a sip of what was left of her drink.

"Not that Danny isn't forgetful, but this is something he just doesn't forget so quickly." Sam corrected as she looked at her phone. "The only times he fails to text back are when he comes immediately or his phone gets eaten."

"By what?" Ron asked with a furrowed brow.

"Believe me Ron, you don't want to know in almost every case." Sam responded while still looking at her phone in worry.

"Well he could just be hung up working with my dad. Even if he's a ghost hunter, he seemed pretty adamant about doing as much work with him as possible."

Sam shrugged with a smile. "Good point though Danny's not really a ghost hunter by profession. He works for his dad, but not as hunter. He mostly fixes the stuff that gets broken during their tests or whatever. What he really wants to be is an astronaut."

"Enter the super space nerd my dad was going on about before Danny got here." Kim added in.

"Yup, the nerdiest." She gave a chuckle. "You should have seen him back when he watched that show... what was it called, Captain Copernicus... Cortex.."

"Constellation!" Ron corrected with vigor.

"Yeah, Captain Constellation. He went as that guy for Halloween for years and he would say Rockets are Go at every single house." She could instantly see the annoyance on Kim's face as her boyfriend struck the captain's signature pose. "Well at least we agree on that."

"I suppose." Kim agreed with a smile and an eye roll at Ron.

* * *

It was quarter till 5 when the 3 teens finally hit up Kim's house. Sam was slightly agitated Danny never showed up, though she was the one who popped up by surprise first. "Hey mom, I'm home." Kim called out though her father was the one to great her.

"Hey Kimi-cub!" When he only saw Sam and Ron he turned back to his daughter. "Uh where's Daniel. I had this great idea for the presentation tomorrow."

Kim looked back at Sam. "Uh, actually dad, we thought he was with you all day."

James scratched his head. "What do you mean? He left pretty early after getting a text." He thought about it a bit more. "From Sam I believe."

"But that was this morning. I texted him to meet us at Bueno Nacho, and he never showed." Sam countered with a touch of worry in her tone.

"Hey Kim, I'm glad you're home since I need to tell Danny..." Anne arrived with the others to find Danny was nowhere to be found. "Uh Kim, where's Danny?"

"That's what we were just trying to figure out mom." Kim explained with a serious expression.

"What did you need him for?" Sam inquired trying to figure just where her boyfriend would go in the city.

"Well, I got a call from Mrs. Fenton a little while ago, and she wanted to make sure I tell him to call home when he gets back. She had apparently been trying to call him."

Kim pulled out her kimmunicator. "That's not a bad idea."

"But when Sam tried it went straight to voicemail." Ron reminded to proudly show he'd paid some attention.

"That's not what I mean Ron." She then had Wade on the line.

"What up Kim?"

"I need you to track a number for me."

He seemed confident as he stretched his fingers. "Sure. Give me the digits." He was tapping away at his keys as soon as Sam read out the number. "Well this may be a problem. Either his phone is off or the signal is being blocked. His signal last hit a tower around noon." He then put up a map showing the tower's range over Middleton. "Looks like the space center is in range, but the Bueno Nacho is only barely out of it. He could have disappeared anywhere between them."

"Okay so you're telling me a guy with ghost powers may have been kidnapped?" Ron asked in disbelief. "If that's true no one's safe."

"Not necessarily Ron. What if he was kidnapped because he's a ghost?" Sam crossed her arms. "It's more likely than you think if you consider that's basically his problem at home."

"Okay so if we have to find Danny, and he is a ghost then do we have some kind of ghost detector or something? I mean how else do you find something that walks through walls?" Ron reasoned out rather soundly.

"That's true, maybe he has something-"

"He doesn't." Sam cut in, effectively ruining their idea. "Danny's never needed any kind of detector. He can sense where one is all by himself." As the three thought over a new idea two voices clearing their throats cut in.

"We don't know about a ghost detector," "But if you're trying to find Danny," "And he's in his ghost form," "We may be able to help." The twins revealed as they held up their scanner.

"Hold on wait... you guys have a Danny detector?" Ron asked as he almost laughed.

"Well no, but we can track his energy signal." "It was the one we've been tracking every night" "For the past week." They explained as Jim pulled up the sample. "He let us scan it last night to confirm our theory." "We can find him," "But for whatever reason it's really short range." "About a mile." They finished.

"You know that may be enough Kim." Wade started. "If the signal was lost at noon, and this record of a text was at 11:30, he's probably not too far from where it disappeared." The genius reasoned out.

"Well then Kim, I guess we need to take the van." Dr. Possible suggested as he pulled out the keys.

* * *

When Danny suddenly found himself waking up he knew something wasn't right. "I... fell asleep?" He muttered to himself as his eyes struggled to focus. He squinted a bit, but couldn't quite shake the sleep so he reached to rubbed his eyes... or at least he tried. It was in this attempt he realized his arms were bound above him. His eyes shot wide open, and upon further inspection he seemed to be suspended in some sort of cylindrical glass container. "What the heck?!"

"Oh, good morning ghost-" The scientist then smacked himself in the head. "No bad Larson, bad! Do not talk to ghost subjects! That was rule number 1 you dolt!"

Danny raised a brow. "And talking to yourself is what? Somehow better?"

The round scientist looked at him with a furrowed brow. "I do not need input from the self aware protoplasm."

Danny furrowed his own brow in minor annoyance. "Yeah well the self aware protoplasm doesn't need to be tied up in your stupid lab! Let me go!"

The older man tsked the halfa with a shake of his head. "As if you have any choice. I caught you fair and square."

Danny glared at him. "What was fair about it!? You probably snuck up on me." Danny declared in rising outrage.

"Well of course. How else could I capture a level 8 ecto-entity?" He countered as if there was nothing wrong with his logic. "And anyway, I really should not be talking with my test subjects."

"Test subject? Hey, I'm nobody's science experiment pal!" Danny kicked at the glass though his strength was quite obviously lacking. It was also no surprise none of his powers were working.

"Oi, calm down there uh..." He reached for a file on his counter. "Uh... Mr. Phantom? Yes that's what they have you listed as." He approached with an amicable expression. "I would prefer it if you'd refrain from struggling so much. My last subject made quite the ruckus, and I would prefer not to go through that again."

Danny rolled his eyes angrily. "You maybe think that has something to do with becoming an experiment?"

The man seemed to think about it before coming to an intelligent sounding conclusion. "Ah I suppose, but really it is just a remnant of his human consciousness talking. Nothing but a hollow echo of human thought." He explained as he adjusted his glasses.

That of course was an all too familiar deduction for the halfa as he sighed in annoyance. "Look, what do you want from me? Please tell me something more original than dissection." The halfa grumbled out.

The scientist adjusted his glasses in aghast. "Oh no, of course not. That would be such a waste for a power source with so much potential." He then snapped his fingers. "Ah, since I have already broken the talking rule anyway, I suppose telling you my reasons may be a good way to pass the time. There's no telling how long the conversion process will take for my previous subject." He seemed so happy as he pulled up a chair though Danny was about to groan in annoyance. What better way to torture a ghost then to bore him before experimenting on him.

* * *

As soon as the Possibles and Ron got close to the Space Center the scanner went off. Jim was quick to look over the screen. "Well, that was fast." "Looks like he's inside the Space Center still." Tim informed as Dr. Possible moved to park in the very deserted parking lot.

Just he found his spot the kimmunicator went off and Kim answered in her standard if not pressed for time manner. "What's the sitch Wade, and can it wait?"

Wade was typing at his computer. "Not a sitch, but I looked back into that scientist you mentioned a few days ago. The one that died."

"Dr. Katz?" Dr. Possible asked as he put the car in park. "What about him?"

"Well, it seems his death may not have been as natural as a heart attack is supposed to be." Wade started to explain as he put up a video. "I got a hold of the security footage from the day Dr. Katz collapsed in his lab." The screen was showing static and fuzzy video cut outs.

"Uh Wade..."

"Hold on a sec, I really had to do some cleaning since there was some high energy interference messing with the feed." He typed a few more keys and the video cleared up enough to see a fuzzy Dr. Katz at work on some sort of metal pole.

"Oh, nice going Wade, much better. You think you could clean up my old VHS tapes of Captain Constellation?"

"Ron, not now." Kim scolded with a disapproving tone. They watched as the ball at the tip of the pole began to glow, and the scientist seemed to be excited for whatever was going on. Just as the energy began to swarm around the space just above the pole Dr. Katz looked scared before a bright green flash blinded the camera. After about a minute the flash died, and only two things held the eyes of viewers. The first was the lifeless body of Dr. Katz on the floor by the counter. The second held Sam's eyes more than anyone else's. It was the small green swirl hovering about the metal device she knew all too well. It dissipated a few seconds after the flash, but there was no way she could mistake that for anything else. "What was that?" Kim asked with a somewhat sick expression from watching someone die.

"I can't say for sure, but whatever it was wasn't reported."

"What was this Dr. Katz guy working on? Maybe dimensional portals?" Sam asked with her own very likely theory.

"No, nothing like that. He was working on an all new self-regenerating fuel source. It was going to be used on the top secret Copernicus project, but we had to do some serious re-planning when he died."

Sam quickly moved to open the door of the car. "Let's go already!" She impatiently demanded as she dashed for the gate. The twins followed after with next being Ron, Kim and finally Dr. Possible. "So how accurate is that scanner of yours?" Sam asked as she continued her pace.

"Well it'll find him within about 20 feet or so. When we tested it, it varied a lot, but we should be able to find him." Since they had to wait for Dr. Possible's clearance, he now had the lead in the building. They only passed 1 other scientist who was on his way out as they followed Jim and Tim's scanner. "Okay he should be right up ahead on the right." Jim directed.

"Then I think we'll have to have a little talk with Dr. Larson." James Possible announced as they stopped outside the door. He slide his card key into the door but was rejected. "What?" He tried it again but got the same result.

"What's wrong dad?"

Dr. Possible checked the digital listing on the side of the door. "He's doing a highly experimental test. Only security teams or directors can force their way in now."

"Highly experimental test?" Ron cringed at the idea. "I can only imagine what he must be going through..."

Dr. Possible moved to a large rectangular panel and pressed a switch on the side. Almost immediately the panel became a one way window into the room, and voices could now be heard. "And of course we faced criticism. Making some sort of miracle fuel from some fantasy was laughed at, and I know it as no surprise. That is why I strove to work with Dr. Katz on making it a reality. Not together of course, but by comparing notes at every turn. It just so happened my turn led me to the GIW, while he favored a more self dependent route. In the end we both know who succeeded." He finished before a bell went off on his lab counter. "Ah! It is finally done."

"Thank god..." Danny groaned from his position trapped in a cylindrical glass prison. You'd think someone in that position would be scared, but this halfa was bored out his mind after spending hours listening to that scientist. He couldn't even cover his ears!

"And viola!" Dr. Larson held up a large green cylinder of energy that was reminiscent of a lava lamp. "My first ecto-fuel battery is complete. You realize now with this we could power the Copernicus probe indefinitely?" He then realized just how long he'd been talking and gave a sheepish chuckle. "Ah, I seem to have lost track of time with my ramblings. I must say Mr. Phantom for a humanoid mass of self aware protoplasm and post human consciousness, you are quite a good listener."

"So that's him?... he doesn't strike me as an evil kidnap kind of guy." Ron whispered.

"Ronald you don't have to whisper he can't hear us unless you hit the intercom." Dr. Possible informed. "And he's not evil. He's actually usually a very cheery fellow, if not a bit prone to conversing with himself." He looked on in a bit of confusion at the site.

"Cheery or not, we need to get in there before Danny goes from bored to... whatever that's supposed to be." Sam directed as she pointed to the power cell.

"I'm already on it." Kim explained as she hooked the kimmunicator into the door security lock.

"You'd be surprised at how good at listening a captive audience is." Danny pointed out sarcastically. "Though in all honesty I have to give you points for originality. Of all the scenarios I thought through after getting captured, being turned into bio-fuel was never on the list." He praised rather seriously despite his sarcastic expression. "That being said, you really have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Ecto-energy isn't something you just use."

The scientist furrowed his brow. "Now now, Mr. Phantom. I may appreciate you listening, but I will not be fooled so easily. You couldn't possibly know even a fraction of what I've learned in my research, and thus it is you who does not know. At this lab we already have Ecto-plasmic lasers in use, but the power they require is immense. That is when I realized that if we turned that around we could have boundless energy. Use Ecto-energy to power everything!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I suppose at least one of us is a good listener. Just don't whine to me when you blow yourself up." Danny grumbled.

"Ah, don't worry Mr. Phantom. As soon as my molecular compressor finishes its cooling cycle, you'll be turned into an ecto-fuel battery as well. I imagine the difference between a level 5 ecto-entity and a level 8 are like Earth and Sky with energy levels." He began as his eyes grew wide in wondrous thought. "I theorize your energy could power the entire tri-city area indefinitely!"

"Or you could let him go and be happy with what you have!" Kim proposed in a ready pose. Ron stood just behind with a surprisingly serious expression.

"W-what is this? Why do you interrupt Ms. uhh..."

"Kim Possible, and I'm her side kick Ron Stoppable." Ron introduced.

"And what about us?" The twins protested as they were left out.

"Oh yeah, and my cousin, Kim's brothers, and Dr. Possible too."

"Dr. Possible? What are you doing here so late? I thought you were put in charge of that day camp."

James nodded. "Yes I was, but I'm here to straighten up a little issue here. Namely you letting him go." He gestured to the relieved halfa still hanging by his wrists.

Dr. Larson looked to the halfa, and chuckled. "Oh that was funny Dr. Possible, but of course I cannot do that. It is crucial to my work."

All of them were quick to pick up his use of 'it' when referring to the halfa, and it infuriated Sam the most. "Look you old quack! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

"Get away from me you unruly teenager. I will not hesitate to call security. This creature is my property, now away with you." Sam looked like she was about to slug the man before Ron grabbed her arms, and surprisingly enough, held her back.

"Chill Sam. Do you wanna get arrested?"

She gave him a glare from the corner of her eye. "You have 5 seconds to let go before this becomes a double homicide."

"And what would be the point of you ending up in prison for nothing?" The newly released halfa quipped as he rubbed his sore wrists. The twins had already moved to get him out of his prison, and found it rather easy all things considered. The ghost then moved to pry whatever the device Dr. Larson had latched onto his chest while he was unconscious. Whatever it was, it did not want to come off.

"What have you done!?" He quickly reached into one of his pockets and whisked out a remote. The minute he pushed a button the halfa was suddenly immobile. No matter what he did he couldn't move even to stop his inevitable fall backwards.

"Okay, this is just wrong. How is the guy with the powers so... powerless?" Ron questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Just shut it Ron." Both girls ordered as they stared down the scientist.

"Ah ha! It's a neural inhibitor. It can't even flinch right now."

"Uh-huh, yeah, and if I didn't know what that was?" Ron proposed though he wasn't fooling anyone.

"It's supposed to seize all neural transmissions throughout the body." "Sending it into a temporary suspended animation." "Though its normally applied to the base of the skull." The twins explained as Rufus crawled up with a small metal rod. "It's also not normally so bulky." Jim finished with superior eye roll.

"It's to be expected children since it is no mere human brain I'm dealing with. A ghost has no brain." He gestured to his head. "Instead everything is controlled through a highly concentrated kernel of energy. Neural process many times more than what is found in the human brain, all regulated in the core."

As he explained Rufus seemed to be getting somewhere with prying off the device. Every time he pried, the device sparked up more and more. "Oh... that's not looking good." Jim muttered as a crack was heard from the device. "I think it's about to-" Tim was cut off as a large spark of energy was heard. A bright flash followed and all covered their eyes. Seconds later the flash dissipated, and the halfa was nowhere to be seen. Only Rufus lay there with the Neural inhibitor smoking next to him.

"Danny!?" Sam shouted in worry.

"My subject!?" The foolish scientist called out.

Once again Sam had to be held back as fury took her senses. Both Kim and Dr. Possible had their hands over their mouths at the implications of the scene before them. Jim grabbed Rufus from the ground before he and his brother headed back over to their dad. "Just so you know Dr. Larson, I will be having a word with the board about this experiment of yours." Dr. Possible threatened with hurt in his eyes.

Kim helped Ron drag an outraged Sam out of the lab. "Just let me go so I can wring his sorry little-" She cut herself off with rage filled growl before the closing doors cut her off from the object of her hate.

"God Sam would you chill. Your yelling is giving me a worse headache than I already have." All eyes turned in surprise to the familiar voice. Rufus was now the center of attention as he groaned to his feet in Jim's hands.

"Uh... Rufus?"

The mole rat made no show that he heard his name, but instead turned to Sam. "What's wrong?"

The Goth looked down at the rodent bearing the familiar voice in bewilderment. "Danny?" She asked though the rodent turned his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah though... why do I feel so..." He trailed off as he saw the eyes around him. "Uh..." He looked down at himself and took a moment to comprehend it all before groaning in annoyance. "Geez why the heck am I so small... and naked! This is so wrong." He face palmed.

* * *

 **And good night folks! I'm exhausted. Also please review and tell me what you think.=^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6 - Werewolves Oh My!

**And now the final chapter. It's super long only because I couldn't find a natural stopping point. Enjoy.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 6 - Ghosts and Villains and Werewolves Oh my!**

* * *

On the ride home it was made more than clear that this situation may be less temporary than any possession the halfa had been involved in. Danny stood on the kitchen table in annoyance as Anne Possible set the table. "Why don't you boys put that away. Dinner is almost ready and you know the rules about experiments at the table."

"Aww..." Both boys whined as they took down their scanner. They'd been trying to figure out what had changed about Danny's energy signature, but so far all they could tell is that it had become static somehow. Both Kim and Ron sat at the table, as Ron watched his possessed friend tap his foot impatiently.

"Kinda wish my house had that rule."

"Is this in reference to 'Attack of the Thanksgiving Turkey?'" Sam wondered as she checked her watch.

"No, more like the 'Nightmare Before Christmas Hen'. The Turkey didn't get past the door." Danny corrected as he moved over to Sam. "Anyway, did you get Tucker yet?" He asked his girlfriend as she waited for their friend to call back.

"No, but he's not playing a game so I'd give him a minute." As if on cue her phone started ringing, and Sam quickly answered it on speaker phone. "Tucker what have you got?"

"A cramp from laughing so hard that two states away and Danny still gets messed up by some weird invention."

When Danny cleared his throat Tucker's laughs halted. "If you still think it's funny we can talk about it when we get home."

A gulp was heard over the line. "No dude, of course not... you know I think I should point out that Sam's not really the best influence on you."

"Just get to the point Tuck, did you think of anything or not?" Sam directed in annoyance.

"Can't really say I did. I don't think you've ever gotten stuck in a possession before."

"So you're telling me there's no way to get out of this nightmare!?" Ron cried to the phone as he looked at his possessed little buddy.

"Who was that?"

"Just my Cousin Ron. Ignore him" Sam insisted as she eyed him sternly.

Tucker chuckled. "Oh wait, wasn't he that kid that freaked out at your Bat Mitzvah and that-"

"Tucker if you value your life you'll drop it." She snapped, and was given silence from the other side.

"Uh sorry gotta go, Mr. Fenton is calling, and I don't want to miss anything." He hurriedly hung up.

Danny scratched his hairless head. "What's he doing at my house?"

"Oh, well since you were going to be gone for 2 weeks your dad decided to let Tucker take your job until you go back." Sam explained though she seemed closer to laughing as she spoke. "I've got some priceless pics from it." She tapped through her phone to quickly show him one of her favorites. "I think I'm going to call this one, 'Way over my Head'. Maybe make some wallet size." She chuckled. The picture showed Tucker covered in slime as he ran from the large blobby mass that was after him. Jack could be seen in the background with a lasso about to wrangle it with a confident grin.

"I'll take one of those." He said with a chuckle as he looked at the phone. He used his small hand to scroll through some more until Anne brought the food to the table.

"Anyway, I should get going. My rents wouldn't want to miss check in tomorrow, and I really don't get why they have to pick the earliest flight possible." Sam explained with a scowl. She then picked up her phone and tossed it in her bag. "I'll look into a solution when I get home, and I'll keep Tucker focused too."

"That's appreciated." She picked him up and, to the surprise of Kim and Ron, gave him a peck on the cheek. Kim cringed a little as the halfa was set down with a happy grin.

"Well don't you look comfortable." Ron remarked with annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"I'm going to be the mature one and pretend I didn't hear that." Danny remarked with a slight glare. "Considering you are the one who started this whole mess."

"What?!" Ron asked in outrage.

"Two words Ron: Nacho Thermos. If I had caught the ghost yesterday then I wouldn't have gone looking for him this morning." He then shrugged. "Anyway, just deal. I'm not exactly happy with suddenly going from six feet to six inches." He then turned to the main course only to find what looked like a steaming brain. "Uh... I'm really hoping that's not what I think it is.."

"Relax Danny, it's just brainloaf. Meatloaf shaped like a brain." Kim explained as Anne moved to carve it and James sat down.

"Yup, and do you have a preference on which hemisphere?"

Despite the weird factor from appearance it was rather tasty if the halfa was being honest. Even with the difficulty of using a fork as tall as himself he cleaned the plate. "That was delicious Mrs... Dr. Possible?" Danny muttered out in confusion at the end.

"You know I had that problem, but you see my solution." Ron commented as he pointed to her. "Awesome Mrs. Dr. P." It was functional, but Danny really did find it weird he hadn't had to refer to her by name in the time he had been here. Ron leaned back comfortably, seemingly no longer effected by Danny's state as a familiar ring was heard.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim called as she answered.

"Well I know you just had a sitch a couple hours ago, but I just got a hit on your site from an aerospace technology firm. They just had their lab broken into by two different villains." He explained as he showed her a few pictures. "They were after something called the gravity modulator. Some sort of hand held device capable of altering the effects of gravity on almost anything. The good news is that it wasn't stolen yet, the bad news.."

"Looks like they won't be able to stop it again." Kim completed for him.

"Whoa, they really did a number on that place. I sure hope they were insured." Ron commented as he leaned over to see.

"Yes they were so that's good, but they would like you to help keep it secure while they arrange for it to be moved to a more secure location." He explained as he typed a few keys.

"Alright sure, so a ride?"

"GJ was in the area, and will be waiting outside in 5." He responded confidently.

"You rock Wade." She put the kimmunicator away and her father turned to her with a stern expression. "You know how I feel about missions so late at night Kimi."

Kim waved it off as she stood up. "Come on dad, besides with the time zone difference, it's still mid afternoon there."

"Let's go Rufus-" Ron started but froze just before grabbing up the naked mole rat. "Oh..."

"Yeah, please and thank you for not grabbing me." Danny praised in slight annoyance to the blonde.

"Aww man KP. Can we really go on a mission without Rufus?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Come off it Ron."

James Possible bent down to the rodent. "Actually I'd appreciate it if you did go and.." He cleared his throat. "Kept an eye on them." He whispered while Kim and Ron were walking out of the kitchen. Danny understood immediately what the man meant as he blushed. "Not that I assume anything like that could happen. It's just well..." He thought a moment. "Well it's not like you'd have anything to do here. I very well can't have you as my Senior Cadet while you're a 'naked mole rat' anyway." He used air quotes on that probably trying not to offend him.

Danny frowned as he crossed his arms. "Man this is just getting more annoying."

"I can only imagine coming up with a solution for this might take some time." Dr. Possible deduced as he looked over the possessed rodent. "Though I don't really understand how it happened. Dr. Larson did mention something about an extensive neural network being how a ghost operated, but that is unfortunately not my area of expertise."

"It's not mine either." Anne Possible stated as Ron and Kim came back in geared up for a mission. "Though I suppose if you knew someone with expertise in parabiology and neuroscience, maybe it would be more clear." Anne proposed, and Danny instantly knew who she was talking about.

"No." He responded rather abruptly much to the surgeon's surprise.

"Uh Daniel, should you really be so quick to turn down a possible solution to uh... your problem?" James queried as he gestured to Danny.

"Yes, but please don't take it badly. I just know it's not the best idea to bring it up to her."

He looked anxious as he spoke which, despite his appearance, both Possibles took note of. "Now Danny I'm sure your mother would be more than happy-"

"I'm sorry but could we please drop the subject." Danny insisted as he hopped off the table. He let Ron pick him up, and they were out the door only minutes later.

* * *

"So, anything you wanna talk about Danny?" Ron asked as he sat in the cushioned chair of the GJ hover craft.

Danny leaned on his knees in thought. "Not really."

"Not to pry but you seemed really tense in there." Kim interjected as she sat down as well. "I haven't seen you be like that all week." She informed.

"It's nothing for you guys to worry about, really."

Ron leaned forward. "So being captured with the threat of becoming bio-fuel doesn't get you, but asking your parents for help does? I suppose in some ways I can understand that." Ron admitted as he thought of the things he'd never tell his parents about.

"I guess..." His girlfriend relented slightly, but she could tell there was more to it.

"We're here Ms. Possible." The captain informed as he saluted her.

"Thanks for the ride."

"It is an honor Ms. Possible." The hover craft landed a few minutes later and team Possible jumped out.

"Man, it doesn't look so bad from here." Ron noted as he looked up at the tall sleek building. He then took note of the larger round portion at the very top with shining metal panels. "And what's that the observation deck?"

"That is the lab, and the storm shutters had to be closed for security purposes." A scientist informed as he greeted them at the door. "You must be Kim Possible." He looked anxious. "Though I am sorry to say, the device was stolen before you were able to get here." He admitted shamefully.

"Aww, talk about kicking these guys when their down." Ron commented.

"Well it did take a couple hours to get here." Danny added in from the pocket of Ron's pants.

Kim pulled out her kimmunicator. "Uh Wade, looks like we missed them."

"Yeah, I just found out myself. According to witnesses it was nabbed by a woman with glowing hands. Sound familiar?" He gave her a knowing smirk.

"Yes it does."

"Shego for 500?" Ron quipped. "But just how many villains are after this thing if the place was broken into 3 times?"

"Well according to the reports the first one was Duff Killigan since exploding golfballs are a hard gimmick to copy. The second one is a little harder to be sure of, but the muscle could easily be Dementor."

"And now Drakken is giving it a shot." Kim muttered distastefully.

"Well actually, you know, he was kind of successful since Shego actually stole it." Ron pointed out.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Okay, and what about a current lair?"

Wade looked down a list on his screen. "Well I went through the rental lairs but I don't see any deposits. The only thing I see for Drakken is a bank note for some property in Colorado. An old silver mine."

"Then that's where we'll look."

"I already alerted GJ so they should be headed-" He was cut off by the sound of an engine.

"You rock Wade." Kim complimented as she ended the call.

* * *

After another hour the team arrived just outside a small deserted mining town. "Silver Town... well, at least it's quiet." Kim noted as she looked at the aged sign.

Ron was getting a serious case of the creeps as he looked at all the empty buildings and boarded up windows. "Eerily so w-wouldn't you say KP." Ron shivered as he stayed close.

"You know, I kind of expected a super villain's lair to be in a volcano or even in a cliff side you know, something like that." Danny commented as he peeked out of the pocket.

"Oh, he's done those. Got to give him credit for this one though. Not as cliché." Ron praised as Kim started walking ahead.

"According to Wade this town was abandoned after the mine dried up."

"So it's basically a ghost town?" Ron reasoned as he jumped at the mysterious creaking noise.

"Calm down Ron, just because it's called a ghost town doesn't mean it's full of ghosts." Kim explained as she kept a sharp eye on her surroundings. "Besides if there were ghosts Danny would have already mentioned them since he can sense them or something." She turned back to him as a small puff of fog appeared at his mouth. "Right?" Ron looked down at him nervously.

"Uh... well... I wasn't going to say anything, but if you really wanna know-"

Ron covered his ears. "Nope not listening!" He then began to make an obnoxious noise before Kim jerked his hands down.

"Ron, now is not the time for this." She demanded sternly.

"Don't worry Ron, I've got you covered." Danny jumped out of his pocket.

"Somehow... not so reassuring considering earlier..." Ron muttered with anxiety.

Danny glared at him before a strangely large morph ring appeared around him. In a split second flash Rufus went from naked mole rat to... not so naked mole rat. He looked down at his gloved paws and then back to his short tail which was the only thing aside from his head that was exposed. "Well... at least I'm not naked anymore." He muttered accepting the small victory. He then floated up to be eye level with the teens.

"Now what were you saying about ghosts?" Kim asked as she sent a stern glance to Ron.

"Oh yeah, this place is haunted."

Kim raised a brow at his calmness. "Well you don't seem too worried. How many ghosts are we talking about? 1, 2?"

Danny rubbed his chin. "Ah more like a dozen or so."

Ron jumped at that as he looked around in severe paranoia. "W-where?!"

"That many?" Kim asked for clarification with a nervous expression. She'd had trouble with just one.

"Yeah, but I can tell we shouldn't have to worry with these guys." He then got an idea. "Actually..." He floated over to where he sensed one of the ghosts and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey! Anyone home? I just want to talk!" An eerie wind blew through but silence was all that he got. He looked around at the dark building. "Really, I just need to ask a few questions. We were probably not the only ones to come here recently right?" He asked and something creaked inside.

Ron quickly jumped behind Kim who was also a bit tense when the glowing red eyes appeared. A shaggy un-kept ghost appeared in dated clothing, and had greenish pale skin. His torn hat had a star on it that said Silver Town Sheriff. "Am I ta believe yer not gonna be startin no trouble in my town?" He asked warily with an eerie glare.

"No, believe me, we won't stay any longer than we have to." Ron quickly declared from behind his girlfriend.

"We're looking for a criminal who stole something." Kim explained.

The ghost then turned to the floating mole rat. "An you... that there emblem looks a might familiar. Yer not related ta that halfer fella are ya?"

Danny scratched his cheek. "Uh actually... that's me."

The ghost cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm? I figured ya would be taller." He then shrugged. "Anyway, if yer looking fer humans, ya best go lookin in the south mine. No one's been going near it since they up an showed up." He gestured around and several more spectral forms popped out of buildings. "I know yer reputation Phantom but we really ain't hurtin nothin by bein here. We just wanna be left alone."

Danny nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, I don't go around kicking ghosts from their homes you know. I just get rid of the ones that cause trouble." He explained. "Though if you'd like to help us out it would be appreciated. I'm actually surprised none of you have tried to scare them out."

The ghost shook his head as a few uneasy murmurs emanated from the crowd. "We're not lookin fer no trouble here." He then tipped his hat and disappeared along with the audience he brought.

"Well... that was interesting." Kim commented as she started to pry Ron off her shoulders.

"Not too surprising. Not all ghosts are evil, and most of them just want to be left alone." Danny explained as he floated towards a sign. "I think this is directing us towards the mine."

Kim approached and dusted off a portion of it to read the word mine though it was very faded. "Looks like it."

* * *

Drakken laughed as he used the modulator ray to make a large laser float effortlessly. "Oh joy!" He cheered as he pumped his fist.

"Okay you can make a death ray float. What else? It seems kind of dumb if you ask me." Shego commented as she filed her nails in a chair.

Drakken glared at her in annoyance. "Shego how could you not see the numerous advantages of such a marvel!?"

"And these advantages are?" Shego asked with a brow raised.

"Just imagine how easy things could be to steal if they weighed nothing at all!" He declared confidently.

The ex-hero had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. "Actually not a bad idea, but what exactly are we going to steal?" Drakken paused a moment before looking down at the remote. "You didn't think that far did you? Figures."

He looked cross before growling in frustration. "Shego! Why do you have to ruin my moment!"

She rolled her eyes. "Why steal something if you don't know what to do with it yet?" She asked back.

"Well Killigan and Dementor wanted it so..."

Shego let out a sigh. "And you wanted it too. Geez you're such a follower." She jabbed as she blew on her nails to see how she was doing.

"I'm not a follower! I just know a good idea when I see one."

"Too bad you can't have a good idea when you see one." She muttered much to Drakken's frustration.

"Haven't you ever heard of being prepared?"

"How about you be prepared to give back the Gravity Modulator!" Kim announced as she jumped down in a ready stance.

When Ron didn't land after her she looked back and found him hanging by his pants that were caught on the railing. "Be down in a sec KP."

"I'm going to assume this happens a lot." Danny deduced by looking at the exasperated expression on Kim's face.

"Ah! Darn you Kim Possible! Get her Shego!" He pointed. He then ran over to a counter and pressed an alarm. Several henchmen in red suits came rushing out to attack.

"I've got Shego, you guys deal with Drakken and his goons."

Danny saw them coming and quickly grabbed Ron's pants to unhook them from the railing. "Thanks man." He said with a thumbs up before being dropped to the ground rather unceremoniously.

"Hurry up Ron!" Danny arrived in front of the goons floating with his hands aglow with power. All the men stopped to look at the bizarre sight and even traded unsure glances. "All right guys, I'm not going to hold back." Danny quickly let out a barrage of ecto-blasts at the surprised henchmen. They jumped and stumbled out of the way clumsily. As a few of them got closer Danny grabbed one that charged, and slammed him into another one. He kicked off another's face and blasted two more back. Ron watched as the possessed mole rat made short work of the goons despite the fact they were usually not very hard to beat. "Duck Kim!" Danny shouted as he swung one of the big guys towards her showdown with Shego. The cheerleader's reflexes were perfect as she slid to the ground just as the large goon slammed into a surprised Shego. She was knocked against a few crates and groaned under the weight.

Kim turned to him and saw the pile of beat goons he made. "Nice work Phantom." She then turned to Drakken who's jaw was slack with bewilderment.

"Nobody told me the mole rat could do that!" He shouted in frustration.

"You should just expect to be beat Drakken, even if it is at the hands of a flying naked mole rat." Kim quipped as she dashed for him.

He turned to run away, but Danny stopped him with one hand. "What the?" He muttered as the rodent seemed to stop him with no effort at all.

"Going somewhere Dr.?"

"Hand over the modulator Drakken." Kim demanded as she prepared to attack.

He had an evil idea as he turned to her. "You want it? Here!"

He blasted her with the ray, and she quickly became disoriented as she floated up. "W-wha!?"

"I'm commin KP!" Ron shouted as he leaped to grab her ankles. He was successful though he started to float a bit with her.

Danny grabbed the device from the scientist's hands before kicking him right in the jaw. Drakken went down like a sack of potatoes and Danny moved to try and reverse the ray's effects. "Uh, let's see uh..." He pressed a button and the duo slammed hard into the dirty floor of the lair.

"Can't move..." Ron grunted out as both of them laid as flat as possible.

"You increased... gravity..." Kim grunted out from on top of the equally weighed down Ron.

"Aww man..." He looked at the control again, and was distracted at the sound of an engine powering up. Shego had recovered and had Drakken in their hover craft. Danny turned in their direction, and fired his ray, but it escaped into a secret hatch after only one hit. "Darn it! They got away." He grumbled.

"No.. big... but... help..." Ron grunted out as he struggled to breath under both Kim's and his own weight.

"Oh right... Uh wait here it is." He pressed another switch and the beam shot out again. Both teens quickly took in as much air as they could now that gravity wasn't crushing their diaphragms. Danny floated over and handed Kim the device. "I suppose it's good that we got the modulator back at least."

"Oh yeah... it would've sucked if Drakken started using that thing." Ron emphasized as he regulated his breathing.

An explosion went off above them and Kim rolled her eyes. "How much you wanna bet that was Shego hoping to bury us alive?"

When the whole lair started shaking Ron nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Ron then looked around at the crumbling walls. "But which way is the quickest to get out of here?" He started to get a bit frantic.

"I just happen to know a short cut." Danny informed as he grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts. He lifted them effortlessly and flew them right through the ceiling of the mine. He quickly deposited them just outside the entrance they had come in from before flying off again.

"Whoa... convenient." Ron stated as he brushed himself off. "Wish we could do that when the villain's pull that self destruct button cliché out."

"Hmm... that would be nice." Kim agreed as she saw Danny pop back out with 3 of Drakken's goons.

He made 2 more trips before finishing with an accomplished smirk. "That's the last of them." He then eyed Ron and crossed his arms. "Now what were you saying before about being helpless?"

Ron gave him a sheepish expression before clearing his throat. "Okay I hereby take back any and all helpless comments. You are definitely not helpless. You rock!" He finished as he struck a pose and pointed to the halfa.

Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and held up the device. "That's one gravity modulator. Anything else on your wish list Wade?"

He grinned at her. "No that pretty much covers it." He typed a few more keys. "Well it may not be fast, but the state historical society has a ghost town tour bus. If you head down the river about a half mile you should be able to catch it. I'll let them know you'll be getting on." He directed with a smile. "I can have the modulator sent back once you get to Middleton."

"Please and thank you Wade."

"Aww... a bus? And its half a mile away!" Ron whined as he sat on a rock.

"What are you complaining about? It's not like you did a whole lot back there." Kim pointed out as she put her kimmunicator away.

"Well what am I supposed to do when Danny takes them all out in a couple minutes? Plus he even knocked Shego out for you." He countered in his defense.

"I suppose I could have left you one..." Danny muttered with a smirk. "But how about I make it up to you?"

Ron raised a brow and Danny smirked. In only a few minutes Ron was shouting out in excitement as he and Kim flew under the stars. "This is Badical!" Danny flew between them with a paw on one hand each. His aura was stretched around them to allow them to float up with him.

"I have to agree. I've flown before, but never like this."

Danny smiled as his whiskers were pushed back in the wind. "There's nothing like it is there?" He closed his eyes a moment to take it in before looking up. "Especially under a nice clear sky with so little light pollution. The stars are amazing." And once again Kim is reminded that despite the hero's powers he's a total space nerd like her father.

* * *

It was still dark when team Possible arrived in Middleton. The driver was even good enough to drop them off especially close to their homes. Kim yawned as she stepped off the bus while Danny was snoozing in her pocket. She looked up at the slightly grey sky and threaded her fingers through her hair. "I suppose I could try and sleep a few more hours." She quietly approached her door and unlocked it as quietly as she could.

As soon as she closed the door she heard her name. "Kim? Is that you?"

She flinched at the call knowing they didn't like for her to be out all night on a mission. "I realize not coming back until morning isn't..." She trailed off when she saw the reason her mother was up so early in the morning. Both she and her husband were at the kitchen table with anxious smiles and coffee that was doing nothing for their nerves. On the very end was the source of their worry. It was a large black wolf in with long fangs and scruffy whiskers. He sat up right like a person, and for whatever reason, he was dressed in green sweats. The coffee cup in front of him shook ever so slightly as he sniffed the curious aroma. "Uh..." Kim started but she didn't have any idea of how to finish.

"Welcome back K-Kimi-cub." Her dad greeted as he gave side glances to the large wolf at their table.

"We had a... guest drop in while you were gone." Anne explained as she gestured to him shakily.

Wulf's ears perked up just before his head turned to see who had arrived. He cocked his head to the side and sniffed the air. His eyes widened at the familiar scent, and his fangs were bared in a grin. "Amiko!" He shouted before leaping at the still astonished teen hero. Whether it was her shock over the sight or the fact that she was still tired from the mission didn't matter. She was pinned down in seconds.

"Kim!" Both Dr. Possibles shouted as one stumbled out of the booth, and the other dropped their mug of coffee.

"AH!" She yelped as the large wolf began to roam her form curiously. She was more repulsed than scared as she tried to push the ghost's wet nose away from her face.

Her parents had already started to pull at the creature's clothes as he searched further down the teen's form. "Whoa! I don't need any wolves after my Kimi-cub!"

"She already has a boyfriend!" Anne added in to her husband's demand.

"Hey back off!" Kim spat as she kicked the wolf's nose after he got too nosy with her pants.

Wulf growled at her angrily as she moved to kick him again. "Mi sercas mian amikon!" He dodged her next kick, but the movement finally caused the sleeping mole rat in her pocket to fall out. He hit the floor with a grunt, and Wulf quickly moved his attention to him. "Amiko?" He sniffed the creature as he sat up groggily.

"Can't a guy get some sleep?" He grumbled as a mist escaped his mouth.

Wulf's ears perked up at the voice. "Danny!" He barked happily as he lowered his nose to being only an inch from the rodent. Danny rubbed his head as he realized there was something going on.

"Uh Danny... friend of yours?" Kim asked as she pushed herself back to get out of the ghost's reach.

"Wulf?" He asked as he fully woke up.

"Jes mia amiko!" He replied as he grinned.

"Oh uh... Gi estas bela vidi vin." He greeted as he scratched his cheek. "... Sed kion vi faras ci tie?" Danny questioned as he gestured around himself.

Wulf's ears perked as he reached into his hoodie pocket. "Mi estis dirita al vi alporti ci tion." He pulled out a rectangular metal box. "Por helpi kun via problemo mia amiko." He explained as he set the box down. He then sat back on his haunches having never noticed the Possible parents' attempts to pull him back.

"Do you understand what he's saying?" Dr. Possible asked as he rubbed his chin. When he'd appeared out of a tear in space, he sounded as if he was talking, but no one knew what language.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he speaks Esperanto though he does know a few words in English." The halfa then opened the box to see what solution Tucker had come up with, and was surprised he hadn't thought of it himself. "If I weren't a C student I probably would have thought to ask for this last night.." He mumbled to himself as he took the pieces one by one and put to device together.

"So what? Is it something to fix your... uh... problem?" Kim inquired as she watched him put the strange device together.

"Uh yeah, Tucker must have asked him to bring it to me." He paused a moment before realizing the 3 curious expressions watching him. "Oh right, this is Wulf, a friend of mine. He was asked to bring this here, so sorry if he surprised you. I would have said something if I knew." He apologized sheepishly.

"Oh... well as long as he's not here to eat anyone.." Dr. Possible muttered as he looked very relieved.

He headed back over to his coffee while Dr. Anne moved to clean up her shattered cup. "This has been one crazy 24 hours." She teased a bit as she looked at her husband.

"I'll say. It tops the monkey ninjas that's for sure." He took a sip and leaned on his arm. "Say Daniel, does your friend here know how to get rid of the dimensional tear he left in the den?"

Danny looked over to the man. "Don't worry Dr. Possible. If it doesn't close on its own, I can get rid of it."

"Aww, don't get rid of it." Tim whined in the doorway. "We're analyzing it's structure and composition." "To try and make one ourselves." Jim held up a paper with what they had already.

"Trust me you don't want a ghost portal in your house." Danny warned as he put the last two pieces together. "You'll never get a moments peace."

"And you know this..?" Kim's question lingered as Danny rolled his eyes just thinking about it.

"I've had one in my basement for years, so trust me on this." He responded as he held up the metal rod with a hoop at the end. Just as he held it up his ghost sense went off, and Wulf began to growl at the doorway. "Speak of the devil I guess..." He groaned as he activated his morph ring and dashed into the den with the rod in hand. "Ugh..." He cringed at the tentacles coming from the small tear in space. He floated up to be level with it before blasting them with his ghost ray. "Get back in there!" It took a couple of blasts before the limbs retreated into the tear. "Opportunistic creeps."

"Cool! Maybe something else will come out." Jim hoped as he looked to his brother.

"Don't encourage them." Danny snapped back in exasperation. He then held up the rod and twisted the band just under the hoop.

"So what exactly is that?" Kim asked as she leaned against doorway. "Ghost Expunger. Separates the ghosts from what isn't ghost."

"So you from Rufus?" She deduced from the explanation.

"Yup." He then turned to Wulf who sat by the tear patiently. "Bonvolu teni ci tion por mi." Danny asked as he pressed a switch and the hoop expanded. As it reached full size, a glowing netted pattern appeared inside. Wulf took it and held it up for him. "Alright... set to separate... good." He inspected one last time before floating back. "Okay, here I come." He rocketed right through the hoop and in an interesting show, of what could be described as magic, two forms came out the other side. Rufus landed in a slight daze on the floor while Danny was now floating as Phantom just over him. "Finally, I'm me again." He stated in relief as he looked himself over.

(Yahoo!) Rufus cheered once he regained himself. (High five!) He called above him and Phantom obliged in equal joy.

"Oh yeah!"

"You think you can do that again?" "We want to get it on camera." The twins asked with hyped grins.

Both Danny and Rufus shook their heads at the same time. "No." (Nah-uh)

"Well now we're to one ghost kid, and one, not so naked, naked mole rat." Kim noted as she pointed at the rodent. He was still wearing an outfit identical to Danny's jumpsuit for whatever reason.

Danny looked down at him, and then to himself. "Oh... Not really sure how that works, but I'm just glad I didn't come out naked." He shifted in the air with his hands behind his head, and his legs crossed. Rufus didn't really know what to make of the outfit, though he did find it fun to strike a few poses.

Kim laughed at the sight. "It doesn't look too bad on him actually."

"Mi nun forprenos." Wulf announced just before diving back into the tear from which he came.

"Adiau mia amiko. Diru al li voki antauen la venontan tempon!" Danny called back as he waved.

"Was that good bye?" Kim asked as she thought over some of the words he used. She still couldn't really make heads or tails of the language.

"Yeah, but I also said to have Tuck call ahead next time. Figured if for whatever reason he needs to come back, you might want to know when a ghost wolf tears a hole through space to get into your den."

"Please and thank you Danny." Kim responded with a light laugh.

"Now Daniel, since you're no longer stuck in the body of a naked mole rat, I hope you're ready for another day as a Senior Cadet." James informed from the doorway.

"Are you kidding? I'm always ready for that." Danny shot back as he stood on his feet and morphed back. He then turned to the stairs to get back to the guest room.

"So was the interdimensional ghost wolf what had you guys up so early?"

James raised a brow as he took a sip of his coffee. "A little bit. Your mother and I were already up the wolf just finished waking us up."

"If you really want to know, we were talking about Danny." Her mother informed from behind her husband.

"About the powers?"

Anne shook her head. "Not really, mostly about the way he was acting before you left last night. It worried me how against the idea of asking his parents for help he was."

"He mentioned to me the other day that he didn't tell people about his powers, and it made me wonder if his parents knew about them." James added in.

"I know. When I spoke to Mrs. Fenton on the phone she seemed aware that he could be involved in paranormal events, and had been before. She called yesterday because she was worried, though I told her he was out with you and Ron because that's where I thought he was at the time."

"Quite a coincidence since he was already missing for several hours at the time." Kim deduced with her hand on her chin.

"That's what I thought though she never came right out and mentioned anything about Danny having ghost powers."

"Well he did mention they were supposed to be a secret so she probably didn't know you already knew about them." Kim reasoned with a still serious expression.

"But suppose his parents were in the dark about these 'ghost powers'." James started while still a little uncomfortable with the idea of ghosts. "Then he's cutting off a major part of any normal teen's support circle. It really is more than a normal teen should handle on their own."

Kim agreed with a nod. "True, and I don't think I could imagine doing what I do, and not having you both there to support me." She began as she hugged both of her parents. "But you're not the only ones that help. There's Ron, Wade, any number of the people I get rides from." She listed out. "I think that maybe, whether his parents know or not, it's up to Danny to chose who he asks for help from." She finished confidently.

Both her parents traded glances before smiling at their daughter. "I suppose that's fair."

Kim smiled back before stretching. "Alright then, I'm going back to sleep." She yawned as she passed the tweebs who were still investigating the portal.

"Oh look!" "Something else is coming out." Tim held up the scanner. "Get and energy reading."

James looked at his wife with a worried expression before calling up the stairs. "Daniel! Could you please do something about this dimensional tear!"

* * *

Much to Danny's relief the rest of the week was just as he imagined it would be. No ghosts, no evil villains, and no ghost inventions tripping him up. There was Dr. Larson, who was only given a warning since he didn't do anything illegal, and he had tenure, but as long as Danny was in human form, he couldn't figure anything out. He was now sitting with his bag on the living room couch. Jazz was going to be there any minute to pick him up. "I'm making this one my back ground." He announced as he pulled up the photo he took earlier with Fredrick the monkey astronaut.

Ron sat next to him, and only gave a slight shiver since he actually got along with Fredrick despite the fact he was a monkey. "Cool. Too bad the whole things over. It would've been cool to show up on another mission with a ghost powered hero." (Yeah!) Rufus agreed as he continued to wear the Phantom outfit acquired rather mysteriously earlier that week.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, I'll miss hanging out at the Space Center every day, but if you guys really want my help you could just... call me, beep me-"

"If you wanna reach me?" Kim finished for him. "That's my line." She smirked at him.

"How about 'Who ya gonna call'?" Ron proposed with his hand up in presentation.

"No." They both responded with deadpan expressions.

Ron looked dejected as he flopped back into the couch. "Fine." His moping was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's probably Jazz." As Danny got up Anne Possible passed the doorway with Jazz.

"No rush Danny." Jazz waved as she was directed to the kitchen. The Harvard student had fully anticipated this conversation despite her slightly disheveled state in a sweat shirt. "Thanks for looking after my little brother even with all that happened." She started with a pleasant smile. "And for not being hard on him about his.. 'secret'." She added with air quotes. "Sam filled me in."

"No problem Jasmine." Anne responded as she interlaced her fingers at the table. "But we do want to ask you something important."

"It's about your parents."

Jazz smirked as she took a quick glance behind. "I know what you're going to ask." She started in a whisper. "Mom told me she called to check in when he'd spent 4 hours in his ghost form, and yes they both know."

Both Possibles seemed relieved to hear that. "So why are we whispering?" James asked with a raised brow.

"Well, my parents know about Danny's powers, but he doesn't know they know... you know?" She seemed entertained by her own words. "My brother never tells anyone, they just find out. I found out several months after he got them. In my case, I felt it would be better to pretend I didn't know until he was ready to tell me." She explained calmly. "I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd follow along, and not tell him that."

"Jazz please tell me your not psychoanalyzing anyone in here." Danny shouted from the hall. "We really don't have time for that."

Jazz turned back to the hall. "You know I can have normal conversations too."

"I'll believe it when I see it." He shot back playfully as she heard him open the door.

The Doctors Possible walked her to the door where Danny was impatiently waiting. "It was great having you Danny." Anne waved.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll find your application for next year too." Dr. Possible encouraged with a smile. "Just let me know when you start applying for colleges Danny. I'll write you a letter of recommendation that'll have them begging to accept you." He boasted with a wave of his own.

Jazz followed her brother as he walked and waved back at the same time. "Bye!"

"You have fun?" Jazz asked with a knowing smirk.

"For the most part, though I would've liked it better without being stuck as a naked mole rat for a day."

Jazz shrugged. "I suppose that would be a real damper." She responded with a laugh. "But I'm glad you got to do this."

"Wouldn't trade it for the world." Danny agreed as he looked up at the stars that were just starting to appear.

* * *

 **That's it. I may add more if i get a really good idea, like a part two. It will be added to this same story though so long as it is based in Middleton. Anyway the parts in Esperanto were basically about Wulf bring something to help Danny at Tucker's request. I though I gave enough context clues to not have to translate them.**

 **For those of you who hate using Draken all the time, he's personally a favorite since the banter he and Shego have is priceless. Plus OP Danny as a mole rat is funnier thinking about it in his whinny voice.**

 **In the end I hope it was enjoyed. Please review with how you felt or ask a question if I missed something. I would appreciate it.=^-^=**


End file.
